The New Republic
by JediMasterAJKNIGHT
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Order 66 didn't existed but indeed the Jedis were turned in Sith Lords and none of the Sith Lords like Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Count Dooku and General Grievous were killed, there was Ezra Bridger A Jedi who believed that he can bring the Jedi back from the Darkside. Will he succeed or will he fail. . (EzraxLeia)
1. Chapter 1

**My name, is Ezra Bridger, I'm currently a Jedi in training, my master is the Jedi Kanan, along with the Ghost Crew, we fight against the mighty Empire. Sixteen years ago, according to my master, at the end of the Clone Wars, the Clones, the Republic's troops, subdued the Jedis to a point to turn them to the Dark Side of the Force. Now, all the Jedi Knights are the new generation of Sith Lords, including the legendary ones which are Darth Maul, the Sith Lord that killed Qui Gon Jinn, the first Jedi to reach immortality, Savage Opress, the brute that doesn't matter the pain, he'll get up like itself nothing and with more rage, Count Dooku, the former Jedi Knight that became the emperor's apprentice, and the recently devoted to Sith Lord, Darth Grievous, he was a general at the Clone Wars, but in a final duel against the legendary Jedi Knight, who was Qui Gon's padawan and master of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, he survived and remained under the training of the emperor. And now, the most feared being in the galaxy, who is more legendary as the Sith Lords, is Darth Vader, the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He's the first Sith Lord of the new generation, and the emperor's strongest apprentice. Our fight is hard, but we always survive, somehow, but I can feel that the Force is strong in me, and I can feel more Jedi's around the galaxy, hiding themselves or just fighting against the Empire just like us. I'm also son of the Jedi's Revan and Bastila, who are currently the Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Despair. I know I can turn them to the Light Side, I can feel that they wish to be back. I'm also here with my younger sibling Kate Bridger, who's also Kanan's padawan, but, she suddenly became the center of attention. I don't know how that's possible, but I want to be a great Jedi Knight so I can turn my parents back to the Light Side, along with all the former Jedi's, and the Legendary Sith Lords. That's my dream and I'll accomplish it.**

End of Ezra's POV

One day, the Ghost Crew went to Dandoran to attack an Imperial Supply Station, in order to do huge damage to The Empire so they can have the advantage. In the attack there was the Ghost Crew, against a squad of Stormtroopers, the Clone Troopers only appeared with the Sith Lords since they're the special units. The main Clone Generals were CT-5555, CT-21-2080 and CC-2224. The main mission was to destroy the Imperial Station so their supplies would go down. One of the Stormtroopers engaged a detonator once all the units were either unconscious or dead. He ran away but he died with a shot to his back by Ezra's light saber, once everyone realized that the bomb was inserted, they ran back to the Ghost.

"Everybody, to the ship now!" Kanan ordered

"Alright, that trooper doesn't even know that he's doing our job" Kate said smirked but groaned in pain as a stormtrooper on the ground blasted her leg but got killed by Ezra lightsaber blaster

"We don't have much time! Everyone get inside now!" Hera said

Kanan then saw that Kate had some issues to walk, so he carried her to the ship, not knowing that Ezra was still at the station.

"Kanan! Wait for me, I'm coming!" Ezra said franticly

Not hearing what Ezra said, he closed the door to the ship and it flew away. Ezra stood there and fell to his knees.

"Is this how I'm going to die? Being abandoned by my friends and my master, to die on an explosion?" Ezra said sadly

 **He then started to meditate, trying to calm himself down, but he didn't noticed that some of the walls were coming towards him, once they were close to him, they connected and formed a bunker to protect himself, and then... BOOM! After a while, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bunker, he noticed then that he was the one who built the bunker, as the pieces fell down. A light flashed his eyes, since there wasn't any light inside the bunker. He looked behind to see the building on fire and smoke everywhere. The light grew wider and he saw a Rebel Soldier, but he had a white jacket and brown boots.**

"Hey sis, we found a survivor! He looks like he's unharmed!" Soldier said happily

"I'll be going right now" Girl voice said

Then, a girl around 16 approached Ezra, she was wearing a white jacket, pale skin, brown hair and brown boots. She observed the boy and she smiled.

"My my, I'm impressed that you're unharmed after the explosion. Are you one of the citizens that lived around here?" The girl asked

"No, not really, I'm Ezra Bridger, I was one of the people that attacked here" Ezra said

"So you must be a rebel. I'm Leia Skywalker, this one by my side is my brother Luke" Leia said introducing themselves

"Hey" Luke said

"I see, I heard about you two. Are you Jedi's?" Ezra asked

"Under training" A Mysterious voice said

Ezra jumped from the voice, only to see a honey blonde man with white clothes, and on his belt there was a silver little stick, like a light saber.

"Hi there, Ezra Bridger, it's good to see that you survived this. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, the master of these two" Obi-Wan said smiling

Ezra got shocked after what he heard, he met the Obi-Wan Kenobi!

"O-Obi-Wan Kenobi?! The one who trained Anakin Skywalker?!"Ezra said excitedly

The three suddenly got down, he noticed then what he said as he felt guilty for bringing that up.

"Oh, it's true. Sorry for bringing that up" Ezra said feeling guilty

"It's okay, after all, I could see you were excited to see our master" Luke said

"It's just that I just met the legendary Jedi, I couldn't contain the shock" Ezra said

"It happens to everyone, don't worry about it. Now, can you tell me what happened here?" Obi-Wan said smiling in relief that a Bridger was alive and has been training to be a Jedi since 4 years old (Yes 4 years old)

 **He couldn't stop feeling angry, he gritted his teeth as he remembered, but he contained himself. He then started to speak.**

"Well, I'm from the Ghost Crew, I'm a rebel too, and the crew consists of Hera, who's the pilot and the owner of the ship, Sabine, the specialist on weapons, our droid Chopper, Zeb, who's the Team's Muscle, my sister Kate and our master Kanan" Ezra said as he stared at his broken lightsaber and his scar making Obi-Wan now curious with the Skywalker's seeing the huge scar on his right arm down his side

"The Ghost Crew, I heard about that crew, they were the ones who caused more trouble to the Empire, and, I remember that that Kanan guy was a Jedi, were you and your sister his padawans?" Leia asked

"Yes we were, but when she joined she became the center of attention. Nobody heard me, they just ignored me or they were busy, it was like I wasn't there" Ezra said shocking Leia, Luke and Obi-Wan

"I gotta say this, that's not the normal behavior of a Jedi should have, a Jedi must take care for all of his padawan's equally, not focusing on just one" Obi-Wan said in a disapproval tone

"And it gets worse. We decided to attack this Imperial Station so we could slow down their vehicle production, since here they transport the ion engines from the TIE fighters. A Stormtrooper engaged a detonator so we could die in the explosion, but I shot him in the back and I bet now he sees the terrible mistake he did. He just did our job, but before the detonator exploded, we were going to leave in the Ghost, but Kanan noticed that my sister had some problems to walk after her injury on the leg, so he carried her to the ship, and none of them noticed me. He closed the gate of the ship and they flew away. I fell to my knees, in my time of dying, I started meditating, and I didn't noticed that some parts of the walls were coming towards me and I created a bunker. So, that's how I'm here" Ezra said explaining the story

Obi-Wan just shook his head in disapproval, anger, and disappointment, while Leia just stood there with a shocked and sad expression while Luke just greeted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

"HE'S AN EXCUSE OF A JEDI!" Luke exclaimed angrily

"Luke, calm down, I understand your frustration and anger against Kanan, I have to admit that I'm angry too. I'm disappointed that he was a Jedi Knight. No Jedi deserves to become a Jedi Knight if they don't even know how to treat their apprentices" Obi-Wan said staring at Ezra who sighed

"I don't know what to do right now" Ezra said sadly

"You can come with us and train , after all, Master Kenobi was the one who trained our father" Leia said smiling

"And he'll give you a good training you can be sure of that" Luke said

He was startled at first but then it turned into joy.

"Are you guys really saying this?" Ezra asked

"Ezra, don't worry if you don't want to, I can understand that you would like to become a better Jedi by yourself, but you can't do it without guiding" Obi-Wan said

Ezra's eyes were sparkling, but then he smiled, he got on his knees and raised his gaze to the Jedi.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you make me your apprentice?" Ezra asked

"I wouldn't be more glad to do so, my Padawan" Obi-Wan said smiling

"Thanks master. I would be honored!" Ezra said smiling brightly

Obi-Wan just nodded in response, as Luke gave him a thumbs up and Leia gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but he embraced it quickly. Once she broke the hug she smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family Ezra" Leia said smiling

 **-/\\\\\\\\\\-**

 **Two and half years after that day, Ezra was meditating with Leia, who was currently his girlfriend, the two were clearing their minds as they stood peacefully, but then the memory from that day came to Ezra's mind, as he lost his focus and opened his eyes, his breath in an accelerated rhythm. Leia sensed it and she opened her eyes.**

"Hey, are you okay Ez?" Leia asked worried

"I'm okay Leia, it's just that something bothered me" Ezra said reassuring her

"Was it the day of the explosion?" Leia asked

Ezra lowered his head as he gave a sigh as his answer

Leia then laid her hand on his shoulder in concern, he squeezed her hand smoothly in a sweet way, as he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Sure that day didn't had a good start, but I wouldn't be here with you if that didn't happened" Ezra said

"I was worried you hoped that never happened, but, what if it never happened, how would you be?" Leia asked looking at Ezra

"Certainly being ignored by the Ghost Crew, under my sister's shade, and probably I wouldn't have done what I did for the galaxy. But mostly, I wouldn't be here with you" Ezra said bitterly

She then laid her head on his shoulder while hugging him from his waist as he leaned her close to him with his arm around her waist, the two smiled at each other until a voice snapped them out of their moment.

"Sure you two make a good couple" Juno said coming in

Ezra just growled at the voice as he gave her an annoyed look, while another guy came to the room, with two sabers on his jacket.

"She's right, you look cute together" Starkiller said smiling

"Come on Juno, why would you interrupt such a moment? And you StarKiller, why would you back her up?"

"Come on Ezra, you know it's true" Starkiller said laughing

Ezra just rolled his eyes and smirked, but then it turned into a serious look.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Ezra asked

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are calling you to the Jedi Counsel" Juno said

"I wonder what Master Kenobi and dad would want this time" Leia said wondering

"I just hope it's something good since my Master Anakin and your master Obi-Wan may need us." Ezra said remembering a quick flashback

 **"You have saved me from the darkside and I feel a connection. A bond." Anakin said as Ezra looked up shocked**

 **"Will you like to be my Padawan." Anakin said smiling**

 **"I would be honored." Ezra said**

 **Flashback end**

"I don't know, they looked pretty serious, so I doubt it's going to be something good" Starkiller said

As Ezra arrived to the room, there were Revan, Bastilla, Rham Kota, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka and Yoda. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan got close to him.

"Bow my apprentice" Anakin said

The second he did that wondering what going on. Instead, the three Jedi Knights engaged their light sabers, and almost touched each shoulder. After that, Anakin spoke.

Anakin: "In the name of the Jedi Council, we witnessed that the Force has become your ally, from now on, So be the right of the council, by the will of the force rise-"

"Allow Bastilla and me to do this, he's our son after all" Revan asked

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Ezra asked confused

Both Revan and Bastila engaged their light sabers as well and did the same thing Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka did.

"Today, Ezra Bridger..." Bastila said

"...We devote you, Jedi Knight" Revan said smiling proudly

Ezra stared shocked at the two Jedi's as Leia started to jump in happiness while Juno and SK (StarKiller) high five each other. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan along with all the Jedis that were there smiled at the sight.

"You're saying that I'm a Jedi Knight now?" Ezra said

"Correct, the answer is. An ally of yours, the Force became, and nobody, to bring the Jedis to the Light Side again, brave enough was. From now on, count on you, to defeat the Emperor Palpatine, the Jedi Council will" Yoda said smiling

?: "And we couldn't be more proud of you"

Ezra looked behind to see Maul, Dooku, Grievous, Savage and Malgus at the door, all with smiles.

Malgus: "You brought us to the Light Side, and for the first time in our lives, we found peace"

Dooku: "Now, I recognize that I was blinded by power, and lost my way, but you showed me the light"

Grievous: "And now, we'll do everything to bring peace to the galaxy once more"

Savage: "When I was looking for my brother, when he told me that you did this, I didn't knew what he did in the past, so it blinded me as well, but nobody ever tried to sacrifice himself to save somebody, specially me"

Maul: "And I, the one who has been in the Dark Side for the longest time, I was completely devoured, the hate took over me, but even when I tried to kill you, you forgave me, you saw that I wanted to be a normal person, to be happy, and now, I accomplished that thanks to you"

"And mostly, Ezra, you didn't gave up on anybody, you saw the good side on everyone, even though we couldn't, you could, and you showed it to us. We are eternally grateful, my apprentice" Anakin said smiling

Ezra couldn't contain the happiness, but he contained the tears. Luke suddenly came in and knew what was happening.

Luke: "Oh my God, Ezra, are you a Jedi Knight now?!"

Ezra noticed then that Luke was there, and ran to hug him (in a bromantic way of course).

"You bet!" Ezra said smiling

Luke, Juno and SK looked at him with joy as Leia looked at him with a smile.

"Man we're happy for you! You finally are a Jedi Knight yo!" Starkiller said

"We couldn't be more proud of you" Juno said

Ezra said "Thank you everyone, I really am glad that I'm being trusted to bring peace to the galaxy again"

Anakin then sais "Don't disappoint us Ezra, we're fully counting on you"

"Thank you Anakin, I couldn't do it without you" Ezra said smiling

Anakin nodded while Leia gave him a quick peck on the lips, obviously earning some chuckles. They couldn't help but blush a bit, but that soon faded away as the alarm sounded off. They suddenly received a call.

?: "General Skywalker are you there?! This is the Commander Ackbar respond please!"

Anakin looked at everybody and picked the call.

Anakin: "Here's General Skywalker, what's your situation Commander Ackbar?"

Ackbar: "General, there was an imperial attack on Jedha, an entire city has been destroyed in a second!"

Anakin: "What destroyed the city?!"

Ackbar: "Galen Erso! The one responsible is Galen Erso!"

That name shocked everyone, Anakin knew well what that meant.

Anakin: "You're saying that the Death Star is complete?!"

Ezra and everyone else gasped after hearing that, including the former Sith Lords. They knew what the Death Star was, but they didn't knew the one who created the blueprints so that was something even more shocking.

Ackbar: "Yes sir! And one of our soldiers said that it had only one reactor engaged!"

Obi-Wan: "Commander Ackbar this is the General Kenobi, who was the soldier that gave the report?"

Ackbar: "Andor! Cassian Andor was the one sir! He's currently here in Yavin 4 with a girl, a hermit, a pilot and two old men, one with a gun on his back and the other has mechanic legs"

Anakin: "Who's the hermit?"

Ackbar: "He's a former Jedi named Chirrut Îmwe. He said he was a guardian of a Jedi Temple"

Yoda: "Hmm, Chirrut Îmwe, that name, heard it before I did, a great Jedi he was"

Obi-Wan: "Who's the old man with a gun?"

Ackbar: "His name is Baze Malbus, he's Chirrut's closest friend"

Ahsoka: "Commander Ackbar this is the General Ahsoka Tano, report, who's the pilot?"

Ackbar: "He didn't said his name, so we don't have much data on him"

Anakin: "Who's the other old man, the one with mechanical legs?"

Ackbar: "He said his name is Saw Guerrera, the pilot was sent to him to give him a message"

Anakin: "From who?"

Ackbar: "From Galen Erso himself"

Anakin almost gasped, but he got shocked once more along with everybody else. Ezra then decided to speak this time.

Ezra: "And who's the girl?"

Ackbar: "Sorry, but who am I talking to right now?"

Ezra: "I'm the General Ezra Bridger commander"

Ackbar: "My apologies for the way I spoke General"

Ezra: "It's alright, but who's the girl commander"

Ackbar in that moment got even more tense, and his voice raised a lot.

Ackbar: "The girl is Jyn Erso! Repeat, the girl is Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso!"

Ezra looked at everybody else and saw the look on Anakin's face, it was the look of despair. He managed to control himself as he spoke.

Anakin: "Thank you for the information commander"

Ackbar: "Understood General, may the Force be with you"

Anakin nodded and he ended the call. He looked at Alex, SK, Leia, Luke, Malgus, Grievous, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ezra.

Anakin: "Juno, warn all the troops to be ready, warn specially Fives, Echo, Rex and Cody, tell them to prepare their squads, we'll be going to Yavin 4, StarKiller, Master Grievous, Master Malgus, Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Ezra, get ready, I'll need you as well in this mission"

"Understood Master Skywalker" Juno said

Alex sped towards the hangar to prepare everything while everybody else went to get their stuff. Anakin left the room as well and went to look for Ezra.

"Ezra, let me tell you that what we're facing is super important and dangerous. The Death Star is super devastating, and Ackbar confirmed it. Erso is they key to destroy it, we must find him and his daughter" Anakin said

"Understood Anakin" Ezra said

"Well then, get to the hangar in 10 minutes, I'll be waiting for you" Anakin said

Ezra nodded and Anakin left the room, leaving him alone. He then stared at the ceiling and smiled.

Ezra: "Now the Empire will face its crimes against the Senate and the Republic. Palpatine your reign of tyranny ends now"


	2. Chapter 2

A while after Anakin's chat with Ezra, the Republican Cruisers were ready to go, while Alex was with Grievous, Malgus, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Leia, Luke, Star Killer and Anakin. Soon Fives, Echo, Cody and Rex arrived.

Rex: "Gerenal Skywalker, what's the situation?"

Anakin: "The Death Star is complete and we're going to Yavin 4 to find a girl in the Rebellion's base"

Rex: "And General Bridger?"

Anakin: "He'll be coming with us, along with Star Killer, Grievous, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Malgus, Alex, Luke and Leia"

Cody: "Shall I summon my squad sir?"

Anakin: "It will be necessary too Cody, call it, we'll need any help we've got"

Cody: "Understood, Echo, follow me"

Echo: "Going commander"

In that moment, Cody and Echo left the hangar while Ezra just arrived, and for his surprise, Savage, Dooku and Maul went too. When he got there he noticed the three former Sith Lords.

Anakin: "Seems to be that you decided to come too"

Savage: "Well, we owe him that, after all, he was the one who saved all of us"

Ezra: "Thanks Savage, I'm honored"

Maul: "Now, when are we leaving?"

Anakin: "As soon as Cody and Echo return with their squad"

Dooku: "Understood. Now, Obi-Wan, I have a question in mind"

Obi-Wan: "No need to hold it Dooku, just ask"

Dooku: "Do you think Qui-Gon it's still alive?"

Obi-Wan got a bit down, while Maul felt immense guilt coming towards him.

Obi-Wan: "Probably not, after the way Maul attacked him, he couldn't resist anymore"

Maul: "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that Obi-Wan, sorry for doing that"

Obi-Wan: "It's okay Maul, what's in the past is in the past"

Maul: "That's the problem"

Everybody gave Maul a confused look while Ezra felt what he meant, he immediately gasped.

Ezra: "Qui-Gon is alive?!"

Maul: "Back in that day, when I hit Qui-Gon with my light saber, it hit him in a place that wouldn't be lethal, something told me to leave him alive, so I hit him in the right hip"

Obi-Wan stood in shock while anger was building up on him, but Ezra contained him, knowing what Maul was getting into.

Ezra: "Obi-Wan, listen, I know you're angry, but he's not the responsible one, if Master Qui-Gon is alive, then this is good news. And remember, Maul was consumed by the Dark Side back in that day"

Obi-Wan glared at Ezra, but his eyes showed that he was saying the truth, he calmed down and smiled.

Obi-Wan: "I forgive you Maul, I understand that you were blinded by the emperor, now don't worry, we'll find Qui-Gon after this mission"

Maul: "I don't think that will be necessary"

Ahsoka: "What do you mean?"

Maul: "Well, you see..."

*Flashback~*

Maul's POV

Ezra: "Maul, grab my hand!"

You must be wondering what's happening right now. Well, I'm here in Sullust with a squad of Clone Troopers, fighting against the former Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Despair, and they're with their son Ezra Bridger, the one who brought them back to the Light Side. All of the Clones that were with me were all dead, I was having a duel with Ezra while his parents were defending the entrance. I managed to slash his flesh a couple of times, but his endurance seems that grew wider since his duel with Darth Grievous, he was the most cruel one from us, and Ezra managed to bring him to the Light Side as well. Now I was cornered, close to fall in a magma river, Ezra was about to attack but I managed to stab him on the guts. He fell to the ground, still weak, I recovered my ground, and when I got close to his body, he spoke.

Ezra: "Finish me, I'm weak, but I can be stronger, stronger to save those from despair, suffering, and hate. If I survive this, I'll save you, like I did with your brother"

That enraged me, since Savage was the one you don't mess with, if you do any harm to him, I'll unleash the hell on you. I was about to strike, but the kid kept speaking.

Ezra: "I can sense good in you, I know that you were taken away from your mother the day you were born. Savage told me, and I understand what it is to have your parents taken from you. When I was a baby, my mother and father abandoned me because they didn't wanted me to follow the path they did, now, I took the path they wanted me to follow, and I can feel that you want to leave this torment, that you want to see your brother, to have a family, to be happy. If you want to, you can kill me, but remember, it isn't too late to change"

What he said shocked me, my mind started to race, was he right? isn't it too late to leave this path? can I be happy for once? Those questions then led me to see that he was smiling, was he happy?

Ezra: "I forgive you Maul"

Those were the words that shocked me the most, even after stabbing him, even after I tried to kill him, he was forgiving me?! That's when my heart told me to not kill him. He was right, all the time, he was right about me. I disengaged my light saber and stopped, but suddenly, something pushed me to fall, that's when I noticed that Revan must've thought I killed him. Ezra suddenly got up, I was barely holding myself. He then raised his hand to me.

Ezra: "Maul, grab my hand!"

He was even saving me, how can a person be so nice and give so many chances to people that just pay him with hate and pain? I noticed it was a chance to change, and I took it. I grabbed his hand and he lifted me. Revan and Bastilla were ready to attack, but Ezra stopped them.

Ezra: "Hey, it's okay, he's with me, he won't do any harm"

Revan was staring at me doubtful, while Bastilla was just hugging him tightly. I saw that the stab mark on him disappeared, it was closed, with a scar on it. Revan then asked something.

Revan: "How can you be so sure that he won't turn against us?"

Bastilla: "Says the Jedi that found the Sith book"

I chuckled a bit, while Bastilla and Ezra did the same, Revan was blushing a bit and he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Me: "Honestly, you can trust me, you should be proud of your son, I never met somebody who gave so many chances to people, and I can see now that I was blinded by hate, now, it is all gone. Thank you Ezra, for saving me"

Ezra: "You're welcome, let's go, we have to bring medical assistance to our troops"

We all nodded and we started to path towards the ship, but suddenly I got a call, when I picked it, it revealed a man in a cloak, and his face wasn't appearing.

?-?: "I knew that kid would bring you to the Light Side"

Me: "Who's this? And how did you got my info?"

?-?: "Oh yeah, that's something really interesting but that I'll tell you later how I got it"

Me: "Why are you calling me?"

?-?: "I'm calling you to say that I'm glad that he found the good inside you. Remember this Maul, soon enough we'll meet again. Once Ezra becomes a Jedi Knight, I'll go and you'll see my face. That's all I've gotta say, take care of him and learn from him, he'll do lots of things to the galaxy"

Just when he was about to end the call, I stopped him.

Me: "Wait, you didn't told me your name"

?-?: "You know me very well Maul, remember who was the Jedi that you 'killed'?"

That startled me for a second, but then I remembered that everybody knows what I did to Qui-Gon.

Me: "Yes I remember, his name was Qui-Gon. Why do you ask that?"

?-?: "Because it seems to be that you haven't forgot me"

The cloaked man took off the hood to reveal his face and what I saw shocked me at a point to faint. The man that was talking to me... was Qui-Gon Jinn!

Me: "Q-Qui-Gon?!"

Qui-Gon: "If you wanna know how I'm alive, then I shall tell you. The place you stabbed me the day Obi-Wan cut you in half, the wound wasn't lethal, when Obi-Wan gave the final blow against you I gave him my 'last words' thinking that I would really die. But by the will of the Force, I'm still alive, and once all Jedis return to the Light Side, I'll return as well, I have contacts inside the Rebellion, so, when the moment comes, I'll be there fighting at your side. Until then my friend"

End of Maul's POV

*End of Flashback*

Obi-Wan: "You're saying that Qui-Gon is coming to Yavin 4 too?!"

Maul: "I think so, after all, all Jedi Knights returned to the Light Side, and today Ezra became a Jedi Knight so..."

Ezra: "I see. Then he must help us to destroy the Death Star"

Anakin: "For now our priority is to find Jyn and Galen Erso. They're the key to destroy it"

Grievous: "So we're leaving as soon as Cody and Echo return with the squad right? *coughs*"

Anakin: "Speaking of which"

Ezra noticed that Cody and Echo were back already with the Elite Troopers, as they all saluted at the same time.

Cody: "We're ready sir"

Anakin: "Then let's go. Ackbar will be on Yavin 4 as soon as we get there, we must find out what Jyn Erso knows"

Everybody got then inside the Endurance as they all went to the bridge. Anakin was with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ezra.

Anakin: "Admiral, engage course to Yavin 4, the Rebellion needs our help right now"

Admiral: "Yes sir"

All the ships ignited as they left Coruscant's orbit and they traveled through the hyperspace. Ezra then started to meditate on a room that was empty. There he started to sense something, a spark, a fluke, a power that he didn't felt for a long time, a power he only felt when he fought against... Ezra gasped but remained calm, he then went to the hangar and took an X Wing that was orange and brown. Anakin noticed this as he went to ask him something.

Anakin: "Where are you going Ezra?"

Ezra: "I felt a fluke in the Force, a power that I didn't felt for a long time"

Anakin: "A power? What kind of power?"

Ezra: "It was a power that belongs to this era, the inquisition era"

Anakin: "An inquisitor? But they're lots of them around the galaxy"

Ezra: "This one is stronger than any other inquisitor, no, this one was sent specially by you"

Anakin put a thoughtful face as he was recalling his actions when he still was Darth Vader. He then remembered an inquisitor he specially sent. He gasped when he remembered.

Anakin: "The Grand Inquisitor is still alive?!"

Ezra: "That's what I want to find out. But I guess it'll have to wait until we finish this Erso Arc"

Anakin: "Erso Arc? What do you mean by that?"

Ezra: "I like to call what we live as arcs. Right now we're in the Erso Arc, but it'll have that name until I find a better one. After that, the Lost Inquisition Arc will start, and after that, it'll start another arc"

Anakin: "Hold on, now I'm feeling a disturbance in the Force... Ezra did you break the fourth wall?"

Ezra: "What's the fourth wall?"

Anakin: "Never mind, so you think the Grand Inquisitor is still alive?"

Ezra: "It's a possibility, but it'll have to wait, we're close to Yavin 4"

Suddenly, the ship left the hyperspace and in front of them was the Yavin 4 moon. Anakin nodded and went to the main bridge. Ezra was just waiting on his X Wing while Alex, SK and the others were in the bridge as well.

Anakin: "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Grievous, Malgus, SK, Leia, Luke, Alex, Maul, Savage and Dooku, go to your ships. We'll descend right now"

Everybody: "On it!"

Everybody sped towards the hangar, as Anakin still kept the Advanced TIE X1 and Leia kept her ship too and she was with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Luke . Maul still had the Scimitar so he went with Dooku, Savage and Grievous. Malgus was on his ship which was the Imperial Fury Interceptor, while Star Killer was on the Rogue Shadow, and Alex was on his own X Wing that was black and purple. Ezra was the first one to leave the hangar and the others followed him. As soon as they entered the orbit, a rebel watcher noticed the TIE and got startled.

Soldier: "Danger! Darth Vader is here, Darth Vader is here!"

And with that the entire station got in red alert as the turrets started to shoot at their ships. Ezra got startled too but because they were shooting at the Jedi's, he suddenly engaged the mic and spoke.

Ezra: "Wow wow wow wow wow wow hold your fire he's not an enemy!"

In the station there was like a monkey with clothes and a blaster with a Chinese mustache and he spoke in the mic of the base.

?: "Pilot this is Lieutenant Bistan who am I talking to right now?"

Ezra: "This is General Ezra Bridger, the TIE was stolen from the Empire, the Jedi's Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Starkiller, Alex, Leia, Luke, Savage, Dooku, Grievous, Malgus and Maul are with me, Admiral Ackbar gave us information about the Death Star"

Bistan: "So the Republic became our allies? I still remember that the Republic was the Empire"

Ezra: "This is the new Republic Lieutenant, we need more information about Cassian Andor"

Bistan remained silent when he heard that name and looked around to see Wedge, Sindula and a man with a cloak covering his face with him, the three with shocked faces too. Bistan then filled himself with bravery and spoke.

Bistan: "You have permission to land, we'll be waiting for you in the meeting room"

As Ezra and the others landed, all eyes were on the Fury Interceptor, the Scimitar, the TIE x1 and the Rogue Shadow. While they were walking through the hangar everybody glared at them and Luke couldn't understand it.

Luke: "Why are they looking at us?"

SK: "Oh, it's that you weren't there. But Master Malgus, Maul, Anakin and I were the strongest Imperial Enforcers. I was heard of due that I was known as the Secret Apprentice of Darth Vader, not even the emperor knew about me"

Anakin: "Back in a day I told him to kill Kota and to leave no witnesses, not even the Imperial Troops could be alive or else they would've told the emperor that, and that would have my head on a plate. But now the emperor knows about it very well"

Luke: "I see"

?: "You may come in"

That snapped the entire group out of their chat to see Bistan, Sindula and the cloaked man at the entrance. Ezra recognized Sindula due to a mission to steal a TIE Bombarder station in Riloth.

Ezra: "General Sindula, good to see you here"

Sindula: "I can say the same thing. It seems to be that you accomplished your dream"

Ezra: "And I'm proud that I did so. Now, shall we go inside?"

As they got in, Maul got beside the cloaked man as he recognized the shape.

Maul: "'When will you show them it's you Qui-Gon?'" (A/N "' means that the character is whispering)

Qui-Gon: "'In a few moments my friend, soon we'll fight against the emperor'"

Maul: "'We'll both fight'"

Qui-Gon: "'We're here'"

Maul then looked ahead to see the meeting room, it was pretty simple, a holotable, screens with battle tactics and stations where they percept transmissions. There was then Wedge Antilles at the table.

Wedge: "Generals, what brings you here?"

Ezra: "We need information of one of your soldiers"

Bistan: "Which soldier to be more specific?"

Anakin: "Cassian Andor"

Sindula: "Cassian Andor is now in an Imperial Station searching for Galen Erso. Why do you ask?"

Anakin: "We need him alive, he's the one who built the blueprints, if he inserted any error in the Death Star then he must know what's that error"

Qui-Gon: "But it's impossible, that beast won't go down"

Anakin: "Trust me cloaked man, Galen Erso was one of the men I trusted the most, but I noticed that sometimes when he was lying his heartbeat increased, which meant that he was lying. We must rescue him before the emperor finds out and kills him"

Bistan: "It's too late now, an aerial attack has been sent there"

Anakin grunted as Ezra sprinted towards his ship. Leia noticed it and went behind him.

Leia: "Where are you going Ez?"

Ezra: "My X-Wing has been modified recently, I'll get there in no time, get your ship too, we don't have much time to lose, also, if I get there before them, I'll tell them to stop"

Qui-Gon: "I'm going with you"

Ezra looked at the entrance and saw Qui-Gon, still with his cloak. Ezra then felt who he was as he got down from his ship and went towards him.

Ezra: "It's an honor to meet you"

Maul: "You noticed it too right Ezra?"

Ezra and Qui-Gon looked behind to see everybody looking at them with confused gazes, specially Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan: "Notice what?"

Qui-Gon: "It's been a long time, my apprentice"

Obi-Wan looked immediately at Qui-Gon as he took his cloak out, he had the same looks he had 40 years ago (A/N here they all will live Max. 900 years like Yoda, because the first human known as Adam lived for 930 years, and Yoda will live 2000 years, please don't complain). Obi-Wan was shocked to see his master awake and alive. He contained the tears and gave a huge smile.

Obi-Wan: "Master, Maul wasn't lying about you being alive"

Grievous: "An honor to meet you Master Qui-Gon *coughs*"

Dooku: "I'm impressed that you trained such a strong Jedi Qui-Gon, as I expected from you when you were my apprentice"

Qui-Gon: "I had a good master, and my Padawan was an excellent master too"

Obi-Wan: "I can say the same thing. Now Ezra is the one I'm completely sure he'll be a great master. He has all the requirements to be a wise leader"

Ezra: "Thank you for that, but we must hurry, if we wanna stop the attack then we must go now"

Bistan: "True, Qui-Gon, Sindula, with me, the rest on your own ships"

Qui-Gon: "I think I'll go with Obi-Wan this time"

Obi-Wan: "Well then. Let's go!"

And with a nod, everybody got in their ships as Bistan got in his U-Wing and Wedge on his X-Wing. Everybody then engaged the hyperdrive as they entered the hyperspace.

*Meanwhile, in the Imperial Station*

? POV

?-?: "His blaster was in sniper mode"

Hi there, you must be wondering who was that right? Well, the answer is K-2SO. My name is Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso, the one who built the Death Star. Right now I'm inside the U-Wing that belongs to Cassian Andor with Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, Saw Guerrera and the droid I just told you about. Cassian Andor is a rebel, now he went with the pilot whose name is Bhodi Rook to look for my father. It appears now that Cassian lied to me about my dad and he went to kill him, apparently he doesn't trust me, and I have little time to stop him, so now I'm dashing through the heavy rain looking for him, and when I saw that the path was dividing, I noticed a secret latter, maybe to be used to escape in case of an emergency. I was climbing towards it so I could reach my father, I'll save him and we'll stop the Empire, I have hope that we will.

End of Jyn's POV

Right now Ezra and the others just arrived to the planet and saw the fleet arriving. Bistan then grabbed the mic as he spoke.

Bistan: "Attention rebel units this is Lieutenant Bistan, stop the attack, we need Galen alive, repeat, stop the attack"

Gladly for them, a soldier responded agreeing with what he said.

Soldier: "Understood Lieutenant. In case we'll be here"

Bistan: "Thank you soldier, remain alert for any imperial ship"

Soldier: "Sir yes sir"

Bistan nodded as they went to the orbit. Anakin was in his Darth Vader suit which would come in handy. Anakin suddenly remembered the day he gained his second chance.

*Flashback~*

Anakin's POV

?: "She's alive"

Well everybody, I think you wanna know what's going on right? Well, the answer has two words, Rebel Attack. I'm in Mustafar with my Alpha Clone Squad with the leader CC-2224 A.K.A Cody, against my own children Leia and Luke, and to make it better, they're with no other than Ezra Bridger. These last months he's been turning lots of Jedi's back to the Light Side including Dooku, Malgus, Grievous, Savage and Maul. He's now with his own Clone Squad named the Delta Squad, whose leader is CT-5555 A.K.A Fives, right now I'm in a duel with him while Luke and Leia are protecting the entrance, the kid improved a lot since the last time I fought against him, he's even more skilled than my own apprentice, but it will take more than skill to bring me down. I pushed him with the force and it threw my lightsaber against him, which he countered it with his purple inquisitor lightsaber, the kid's power is even with mine, and while we were battling, he suddenly spoke.

Ezra: "Anakin, why are you doing this? Why do you obey the emperor? You know he'll betray you sooner or later, like he did with Maul"

Bullcrap, Maul might be just lying, but, even if this kid's right, it's too late for me. I joined the emperor because I thought he could help me save Padme, but it was nothing more than a lie. Padme died and if I betray him, he'll kill me, I have nothing, I'm alone, helpless, dead inside. But then he spoke again.

Ezra: "Whatever he promised you, he lied, you know he's not almighty, he's just a human, but I can help you"

Hmpf, how could he help me? I'm just a lost cause, I'm nothing but a monster to people, when they say they have respect for me it actually is fear, it's like I'm just a monster. But then he spoke again.

Ezra: "I know you feel people fear you, that you just want to be happy, but if you think there's no chance to you, then just finish me, but remember this, it's never too late, and if you need to tell me something, count on me"

He's offering me help? Wait, he's actually smiling. He's acting so friendly to me, and he even disengaged his lightsaber, he's not joking. That shocked me, and suddenly I felt something weird on my face, after that I feel like my mask is disturbing my breathing. I take it out and when I see in the reflex of my mask, I see that my face was healed, it was the way it was before I felt in the lava river. How did this happened? Did he healed me or something? I disengage my own lightsaber then and got on a sitting position. For the first time in years I'm actually telling someone my torments.

Me: "It all started a few days before Leia and Luke were born. I was with Padme, my wife, and I had a vision, I had one similar to that one, the first was with my mom, she was in pain, when I visited her, she was being held captive by a Tusken band, and she died in my arms. That was the day when the rage was starting to build inside me, I was suffering. Now that vision, instead of my mom, it was Padme, I was super worried about it, for days I've been thinking on a way to save her, but the emperor, who was the Chancellor back in that day, told me about a Sith legend, one that says that a Sith Lord could save people of death, one that could bring them back to life. At the beginning I thought that was the way I could save her, but when I found out that he was Darth Sidious I was going to bring him to the counsel, but then he promised me he would save her. I accepted, but when Mace arrived he almost killed him, but I cut his hand by impulse, trying to stop him, but he was sent flying through the sky, we thought he was dead, but now it results to be that he's still very alive. That was the day when I became Darth Vader, and the day the Jedi's became Sith Lords, and the same day Leia and Luke were born. I was sent then here to Mustafar to kill the rest of the Separatist leaders and when I did so, Obi-Wan came and we fought to death, he cut my ankles and I fell in the lava river, a few hours later I was picked by the emperor and sent to insert mechanic limbs on me, and later, he told me that she was dead, that was when I realized that all I did was for nothing, and that I would have to pay the price. Thats the reason I did all of this"

I saw how he nodded and suddenly stopped the attack of his squad. Luke and Leia were confused by this and saw that Cody stopped his squad's attack too. Ezra then spoke again but this time he was smiling weakly.

Ezra: "You know, it's not too late, you still have a chance to go back, all the Jedi's had and they took it, and now, that same chance it's being given to you. I can help you Anakin, we can. But it's up to you"

I then started to think on everything he said, it echoed through my mind and I then dropped a tear, the chance I always thought I lost, was right in front of me, and this time, I won't waste it.

Me: "I accept, Ezra, even if she's not alive, I'll make her happy"

Ezra smiled to me but Luke was a bit uneasy along with Leia, what's wrong with these two? But then I got my answer.

Luke: "You know father, there's a thing we haven't told you"

Me: "And what is it?"

?: "She's alive"

I then hear like the sound of an X-Wing behind me and when I turn around I see a black and purple X-Wing and above it stood a boy that looked like he was the same age Luke, Leia and Ezra were, he had dark skin, very short midnight black hair with purple, a black and purple jacket, a grey shirt, dark grey pants, black and purple boots and two lightsabers, one was like an inquisitor lightsaber while the other looked like it was a crucifix shaped one. The boy smiled at me while Luke started to feel more uneasy.

Me: "Who are you?"

?: "My name's Alex, we finally meet each other, father"

Father?! I just remember Luke and Leia! How could he be my son?! That shocked me, I was with my mouth in the floor, but then he spoke.

Alex: "The day we were born, she told me that Luke and Leia needed to remain with Master Obi-Wan to train, while I was going to be trained by Rham Kota in Naboo, now she's again the senator in charge of the system. She sent me to Luke because now that the Jedi's were returning to the Light Side she knew that this would help you find the light again"

Wow, I can't believe it, even she had hope on me, hope that I would return to the Light Side, now I understand why the Rebellion was so strong, hope. Hope that they would be free, hope that they will be happy, hope, to accomplish their dreams. Now I truly understand what means to be a Rebel, and I'll support them.

Me: "Cody, get your men ready, we'll leave to the Rebel base"

Cody: "Sir yes sir"

Cody then left with Fives and their squads, which I presume that Ezra commanded the same thing. But he spoke then.

Ezra: "Now, Anakin, I was thinking to ask you something"

Me: "Sure Ezra, you can ask me anything"

Ezra: "Can you be my master?"

Luke, Leia, Alex and I gasped at what he said, wasn't he Obi-Wan's Padawan? But hold on, they did the same thing to me with Ahsoka, sure it was a headache at the beginning, but it gave us both experience, and now I understand. I saw then on his eyes that I was an idol for him, that I was the wisest Jedi in the Galaxy for him, that for him, I was like Obi-Wan. I can't deny that, but even the wisest people commit mistakes, and I could take this chance to learn again.

Me: "I couldn't be happier to be your master, my Padawan"

Ezra: "Thanks master!"

I smiled at him as we all left, Alex got inside his ship and he waited for us, as we were all in our starfighters we engaged the hyperdrive and we went to the hyperspace. I still had my mask and my Darth Vader suit, and Ezra noticed it too, since he asked me something.

Ezra: "Master, why do you keep your Darth Vader suit? You're not him anymore"

Me: "It's true that I'm not, but still, there are some systems that are far away and it'll take a long time for them to know the news, and they will still think I'm Lord Vader, so it'll come in handy when I go undercover. I'll just have to keep of course my intimidation techniques sharp so it can go perfectly"

Ezra: "I see, it's just that, thanks"

Me: "You're welcome"

New life, here I go.

End of Anakin's POV

*End of flashback*

Anakin: "I won't disappoint you Ezra, neither you, Padme"


	3. Chapter 3

**As they entered the atmosphere, Anakin felt the crew, but specially Galen, and a director he didn't saw since the Death Star was being built. He went ahead and spoke then through the communicator.**

Anakin: "Guys, sorry but you'll have to wait here, the station is up ahead but if they spot you they'll know you're intruders, including the Rogue Shadow, Fury Interceptor and Scimitar crew, go and look for Cassian's ship"

Bistan: "The ship is an U-Wing too, but it's more silver than mine, we'll have to land, this rain will not help"

Ezra: "I'll go with you Anakin"

Anakin: "Ezra stay with the others, if they see you they'll enter in a red alert"

Ezra: "Trust me Anakin, I know how to be sneaky, also, if you need help there, you know I'll be there to help you"

 **Anakin just sighed in defeat while Ezra brightly smiled, knowing already that he can't counter that.**

Anakin: "Okay Ezra, but you must not let them see you, and if Jyn Erso's there, stop her, she cannot reveal herself or else she'll compromise the mission"

Ezra: "Don't worry about it. But if she manages to do so, then we'll have to blow our cover, that's the only way to not let ourselves die"

 **Anakin nodded as he saw the track. Ezra then landed close to the station, not letting himself get spotted. As he got down, Anakin went ahead.**

Anakin: "Okay then. Let's go"

Ezra: "After you, Lord Vader."

 **Anakin smiled at Ezra's mocking tone at Vader, after that he wore his mask, turning his face from happy to super serious.**

 **As they descend to the Planet Ezra felt something he didn't felt in a long time and had a quick vision.**

 _ **Vision**_

 _Ezra was now in front of Darth Sidious with his lightsaber engaged, while Kate was behind him._

 _ **Kate then gasped, getting the attention of the Ghost crew.**_

 _Kate: "E-E-Ezra is that you"_

 _Ezra:"Yes"_

 _Jyn:"General Bridger you know them"_

 _ **The Ghost crew widen their eyes when they heard "General" as that means two things. One, he's a leader in the Rebellion or two, he is a Jedi Knight.**_

 _Kate: "Ezra we need to go now the Death Star is coming"_

 _Ezra: "You guys go Anakin put me in charge once I reveal myself"_

 _ **The Ghost crew gasped and now wanted to "save" Ezra from who they think as an enemy.**_

 _Hera:"Ezra please it's not safe, come with us"_

 _Ezra: "No, I'm staying, after all, I've got some business with him"_

 _Zeb:"Kid stop arguing please just listen"_

 _Ezra:"Zeb I am Eighteen I can handle myself"_

 _ **Kanan was not in the mood now, they had to leave before the Death Star arrived.**_

 _Kanan:"Ezra we have to leave"_

 _ **Kanan was grabbing Ezra who retaliated by using his grip.**_

 _Kanan: "Ezra let's go, they'll kill you!"_

 _Ezra: "Kanan no! You don't understand, we're here to get the blueprints of the Death Star transmitted!"_

 _Jyn: "Stop it Kanan! He and Anakin saved my father, they're here to help us!"_

 _Sabine: "But he's Darth Vader, he must be controlling Ezra!"_

 _Ahsoka: "Guys, we gotta hurry! The Death Star's arriving!"_

 _Kate: "Ezra we won't leave without you!"_

 _Ezra: "Who said that I need you?! Go, before the Death Star engages!"_

 _Kanan: "But, Ezra-"_

 _Ezra: "GO!"_

_**End of vision**_

**Anakin felt through the Force that he was nervous, he stopped the ship and looked directly at his face.**

Anakin: "Ezra, are you okay?"

Ezra: "It's _them_ , I had a vision, they'll be with us in this mission"

 **Anakin winced at Ezra comment as Bistan was about to ask something.**

Bistan: " _Them_? What are you talking about General?"

Ezra: "I'll tell you later lieutenant. Let's go Anakin"

 **Anakin nodded as he kept flying. When he was close to the hangar of the station he saw Orson Krennic, one of the main foremen in charge of the Death Star along with Galen Erso. Galen was also there in front of him, as the Death Troopers killed the scientists that worked with Galen, as he was thrown to the ground. Anakin then landed behind Krennic's ship and Ezra was right climbing the stairs Jyn did.**

Anakin: "Director Krennic"

Krennic:" L-L-L-L-Lord Vader, What brings you here?"

Anakin: " I would like to have a word with Director Erso right now, in private"

Krennic:" Of course my Lord, here he is"

 **As Galen stepped ahead he gulped at Anakin's towering sight, but he leaned his head to Galen.**

Anakin: "'Don't worry Galen, you're safe, we've come here to rescue you'"

Galen: "'What, wait, Lord Vader, what are you talking about?'"

Anakin: "'Call me Anakin, I'm a Jedi now, the New Republic and the Rebellion are here for you'"

Galen: "'So am I safe?'"

Anakin: "'Of course you are, but follow my lead'"

Galen: "'Understood'"

 **After that, Galen stood there firm while Anakin returned to his towering pose as he spoke.**

Anakin: "I must say that I'm disappointed of the Death Star's progress Director. The emperor needs results and now"

Galen: "Y-Yes Lord Vader"

Anakin: "Now I'll bring you to the emperor, he wants to speak to you immediately"

Galen: "Understood Lord Vader"

 **While Jyn witnessed everything Ezra was with his inquisitor lightsaber ready to be ignited, as Galen was getting in the TIE. Just before Galen got in, Jyn jumped and screamed.**

Jyn: "DADDY!"

Galen: "JYN!"

 **Ezra jumped then the boxes as he ignited his lightsaber, while Vader ignited his own red lightsaber, as he was "deflecting" Jyn's shots but pretended to be hit. Galen already got inside the TIE and flew away. Suddenly there were sniper shots coming towards Anakin, but he felt it as he deflected them, and saw that Cassian was using his blaster in sniper mode. Soon enough TIE's were flying around and shooting at the hangar, while Krennic and his Death Troopers got inside his ship. Storm troopers were everywhere, while Ezra sliced the shots and when Jyn noticed Chirrut and Baze shooting at them she felt relieved. When Krennic left the atmosphere he met the entire Republican and Rebel fleet.**

Krennic: "Engage the hyperdrive NOW!"

Pilot: "Yes sir!"

 **As they barely entered the hyperspace due of the attacks they were getting, Anakin then stopped deflecting Jyn's shots and went aside Ezra, engaging his blue lightsaber and he killed the troopers with him, while the others including Galen were in their star fighters destroying the TIE's. Once it was all clear they destroyed the turret.**

Anakin: "Okay Jyn, you're safe now, don't worry about it"

Jyn: "Who are you and why are you helping me Vader?! Aren't you supposed to kill me?!"

Ezra: "Calm down there Jyn, I'm Ezra Bridger, a Jedi Knight of the New Republic"

Anakin: "Now about me, well, I'm a Jedi now, again. Ezra was the main reason I'm a Jedi again"

 **Jyn examined Ezra as something clicked on her mind.**

Jyn: "Wait, Ezra Bridger? The Jedi that turned the Sith Lords back to the Light Side including the legendary ones?"

Ezra: "Apparently you heard of me"

Jyn: "Well, I've heard legends about you, I lived far away from this system, but your fame cannot be unnoticed"

Ezra: "Thank you Jyn, but we have to leave, the Death Star is complete and we need those plans"

Anakin: "He's right, we need them now"

Galen: "That won't be necessary"

 **The three lifted their gaze as they saw Galen above the TIE and the rest behind them, and apparently, Cassian and the others picked a supply ship while they were busy.**

Galen: "If the New Republic and the Rebellion need the Death Star plans, then I'll tell you about it in the Rebel base"

Anakin: "Okay then Galen, I guess you two have a lot to catch up. Go with her, Ezra will be on his X-Wing"

Galen: "Understood Anakin"

 **While Galen got down from the TIE and got aboard the cargo ship, Anakin went inside his ship while Ezra sped towards the X-Wing. As soon as they arrived to the cruiser hangar they all entered the hyperspace.**

 **When they all arrived to Yavin 4, as they all got down from their ships, all the Rebel and Republican armies were called to the meeting room for the news.**

Bistan: "Okay, Galen, do you have any information on how can we destroy the Death Star?"

Galen: "I do, with the time I learned how to lie so I managed to fool them and I installed a little weakness. It is so well hidden that nobody knows about it but me. It's located at the power generator, if it receives damage it'll colapse and it will destroy the entire station"

Sindula: "Yes, but there's a problem, we need to know the very specific spot we need to hit"

Galen: "That will be the worst part, the plans are in Scariff, located in a citadel, but it is well defended, they already know that I'm a traitor so if I go there all the operation will be compromised"

Jyn: "But we can use soldiers undercover. Cassian, K-2, Dev and I will infiltrate there while you make a distraction, but we'll have to be sneaky, otherwise they'll enter in red alert"

Galen: "Not only that, the planet is surrounded by a shield generator and we need an imperial ship that can trespass through it"

Anakin: "I would if I could, but sadly Scariff has already been alerted of me being a Jedi again, if they see me, everything will go down"

Qui-Gon: "So for that we'll send Cassian and a couple of soldiers to do a surprise attack, after that we'll all get in and give them more time, okay?"

Everybody: "Yes sir!"

Bistan: "Now it snapped through my mind, don't you need a name?"

Cassian: "Well, how about..."

Bhodi: "Rogue?"

 **Bhodi looked at everybody with doubts but when he looked at Jyn he got sure of that.**

Bhodi: "Rogue One"

Qui-Gon: "Well then Rogue One, may the Force be with you"

Jyn: "Thank you General"

 **Before they left, Galen went towards her as the two embraced each other in a tight hug, Ezra smiled at the sight, knowing how it is to have your parents back, but that immediately gave him a flashback of how it was with him.**

_**Flashback~**_

_**Revan and Bastilla's POV**_

**Ezra: "I believe in you"**

 _ **You must be wondering what's going on huh?**_ _ **Well, I'm Revan.**_ _ **And I'm Bastilla.**_ _We're both known as Darth Revan and Darth Despair._ _ **Right now we're here in Dandoran in a mission to destroy a Rebel base, but sadly we found Alex, one of Obi-Wan's apprentices.**_ _ **But the worst part was that we found the last person we wanted to kill.**_ __ _Our son Ezra Bridger._ _ **Lately he has been turning Sith Lords to the Light Side as he managed now to do so with Darth Malgus, Dooku and Star Killer, Anakin's secret apprentice.**_  
 _ **But we never wanted him to be a Sith Lord like us, so we abandoned him because we didn't wanted him to get in danger.**_ _ **It wasn't easy for us,**_ _ **but our choice has proved that we did the right thing. We can't turn back now,**_ _ **but we're proud of our son.**_ _He's doing what nobody ever dared to do._ _ **Right now, we're on a duel with him while Alex is protecting the entrance. Somehow he obtained a purple inquisitor lightsaber which is doing hard for us, somehow he's trained enough because in a moment he used Lightnings of the Force, a very risky technique for a Jedi to use, because to use them you must require a huge lust for power, which can turn you to the Dark Side, only a well trained Jedi can use them, though it's weaker, but his are stronger than Dooku's, no wonder he's a purple Jedi.**_ _ **While we were battling, he spoke.**_

 **Ezra: "Mom, dad, why are you doing this?! Why are you attacking me? I know you don't want to do this, neither I can't, but you must fight it!"**

 _ **He's right,**_ _ **we don't want to do this, but, it's too late for us,**_ _ **and it appears that he sensed our thoughts due that he spoke again.**_

 **Ezra: "I know you think it's too late, but others thought so and they're Jedi's again, now, answer me, I know you abandoned Kate and me. Why did you do that? WHY?!"**

 _ **It hurt us to do that,**_ _ **it's our darkest sin,**_ _but we did that for their own sake_ _ **. We didn't wanted them to take the same path we did,**_ _ **we didn't wanted them to make the same mistakes we did**_ _ **, it was their chance to do the right thing,**_ _ **but it haunts us. We're now facing the consequences of our errors,**_ _ **and the only thing we can do is embrace it. But then we wanted to speak.**_

 **Revan: "We had to. We didn't wanted you to make the same mistakes we have, we wanted you to do the right thing"**

 **Bastilla: "But sadly we can't turn back now, we're facing now our mistakes, and we can't do a thing about it"**

 **Ezra: "Yes you can! Do you really think the others didn't thought the same? They all had their sins, but they accepted to be helped, and now they have the lives they wanted, the happiness they looked for. But if you don't see that, then kill me"**

 _ **Then he disengaged his lightsaber and kneeled down.**_ _ **Was he really giving up? He won't kill us or anything? Even if we're his parents we're still Sith Lords, we don't deserve to live.**_ _ **But then he spoke again.**_

 **Ezra: "I can sense you're saying the truth, but there's good in you two. I know you want to return to the Light Side but you think it's too late. But it isn't, you can do it, you can return, we believe in you... I believe in you"**

 _ **He's right, we do want to turn back from our path,**_ _ **and even he believed in us, when nobody else did.**_ _ **I'm proud of the man he became,**_ _ **we won't miss this chance to be once again with him.**_ _ **I disengaged my own lightsaber as Bastilla did the same. I kneeled down to Ezra as I hugged him.**_

 **Revan: "I'm proud of the man you've become Ezra, you really are what we wanted you to be.**

 **Bastilla: "You believed in us, even if we didn't. We will take this chance"**

 **Ezra: "Thank you mom, thank you dad"**

 _ **Ezra then went and hugged us as we returned to our Fury Interceptor.**_ _ **He was now with his X-Wing and then he warned Alex that we were leaving. After that we returned to the Jedi Counsel,**_ _and we're proud of Ezra,_ _ **even after everything he's been through, and after what Kate did,**_ _ **he's still the cheerful and mature Ezra we wanted him to be.**_ _ **And now,**_ _we're starting a new life._

_**End of Revan and Bastilla's POV**_

_**End of flashback**_

Galen: "Be careful Jyn, my star"

Jyn: "Don't worry dad, I will always shine"

 **After that they all went to the cargo ship while Ezra thought on something.**

Ezra: "Lieutenant Bistan, warn the entire Rebellion, now that they now that Galen is with Vader, Krennic must warn _him_ , and if he warns _him_ he sure will increase the security on Scariff. We'll need all the help we have"

Bistan: "Understood General"

Anakin: "I'll warn the rest of the Republic to get all units prepared, they'll help too"

Wedge: "Understood, may the Force be with you"

 **After that everybody nodded and left the room, as Ezra and the others were going to their ships to get aboard the Endurance.**

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Death Star**_

**Krennic arrived to the station and he approached a room with Royal Guards at the door, and when he got it, he kneeled down as he faced a throne.**

Krennic: "My Lord, there's an issue I must report to you immediately"

 **Suddenly, the throne spun and revealed Darth Sidious sitting on it, with his hood covering his face but his eyes were seen. Suddenly, he spoke, his voice as sadistic and thrilling as ever.**

Sidious: "Talk"

Krennic: "Sir, we found a traitor among us"

Sidious: "And who was it?"

Krennic: "It was Galen Erso sir. He sent a pilot with classified information"

 **Sidious didn't looked pleased at that, but he spoke.**

Sidious: "Is he dead?"

Krennic: "Not yet, Lord Vader wanted to have a word with him, but we were attacked by his daughter and a Jedi with a purple inquisitor lightsaber. He killed most of the Storm Troopers and after that I left, not seeing what happened next"

 **Sidious then quickly shot at him a Lightning of the Force as he was gritting his teeth in anger. When Krennic recovered from it Sidious glared at him.**

Sidious: "You idiot! Vader is a Jedi of the New Republic now! If he's with Erso then it must mean that the Rebellion has him at his disposal. He more than anyone knows every single place of the Death Star, if there's a weak spot on it, he'll indicate it to them"

Krennic: "Sorry my Lord, I wasn't notified yet of it. But, if you allow me, even if Galen told them any weakness he would need to show them the very specific spot. Only the blueprints contain such information"

 **Sidious glared at him but then he thought of the description of the Jedi he mentioned. '** _ **That boy, hmm**_ **' he thought under his breath, but he spoke then.**

Sidious: "Director, prepare my ship, we're going to Scariff, and increase the security of the planet, if the Rebellion and the New Republic have Erso at their disposal, it must mean they will need the blueprints as you said, and he would've told them about Scariff. Don't let anything or anyone get in"

Krennic: "Yes my Lord"

 **After that, Krennic left the room, as Sidious looked at his lightsaber and then passed his hand through a scar on his face.**

Sidious: "We'll finally meet each other, Ezra Bridger"

 **Meanwhile on Yavin 4, Ezra felt a shiver down his spine as he was walking towards the bridge, but Anakin noticed that Ezra stopped.**

Anakin: "Ezra, are you okay?"

Ezra: "It's nothing, it's just that I remembered something, nothing important"

Anakin: "Okay then Ezra, your call"

 **With that, Anakin and Ezra kept walking but Ezra had a weird sensation and he realized what it was.**

Ezra: "'... Sidious'" 


	4. Chapter 4

**When they all were on hyperspace they went to a base located in Endor, due that it was the closest one to Scariff as the Rogue One Crew went to Scariff, as they reached the shield, an imperial commander spoke.**

"Cargo Ship please tell us the reason for the landing" Said the commander as Bhodi picked the mic.

"Commander we're transporting medical supplies, we require to land, code of the ship is 12534149-4273413" Bhodi replied.

 **Everybody in the ship was tense, Jyn then grabbed the Kaiber crystal she had on her necklace as she held it tightly and closed her eyes, not knowing that she used the Force, the commander spoke.**

"Okay then Cargo Ship, you may pass" Said the commander as the shield was disengaged for a few moments.

 **As soon as they landed, everybody hid themselves on the upper floor. Soon, two troopers came and told Bhodi that they would inspect the ship. As Bhodi saw that nobody was there, he grabbed his blaster as he shot the two troopers to the back.**

 _ **Meanwhile, in Lothal's Exosphere**_

 _ **? POV**_

 **Hello there. My name is Kate Bridger, I am Ezra Bridger's little sister. I always admired my older brother and wanted to follow his footsteps, but lately I haven't believed him that we can save our parents or any of the Jedi's, Kanan told us that once you get in the Dark Side there's no turning back, Ezra didn't believed him. All he did was just to train harder and show him that there is turning back, but a few months after I joined I became the center of attention, something I don't like. Everybody always complimented me, helped me and took care of me, but Ezra was abandoned, it was like he didn't existed. Whenever I wanted to talk to him he would always look at me with anger, but everything changed when we attacked Dandoran two years ago. When the ship was leaving everyone wondered where Ezra was until it was too late, I saw how the station was falling down by the fire, everybody changed since that day. Hera was sad and upset that we didn't show care to Ezra, Sabine changed from a happy girl that always flirted with my brother to a quiet one and only talks to me. Zeb is always training and whenever Ezra is mentioned he would get up and go train again. It took him a while to forgive Kanan, but Kanan was the most guilty after losing his Padawan, he blames himself, saying that he doesn't deserve to be a Jedi and that he broke the code, he always cries for Ezra when he's alone, one day he even tried to kill himself by amputating his own hand, thinking that the bleeding would kill him, I'm glad that Sabine and I were around, or else things would get worse. Now he trains me harder to become a great Jedi. He also believed the dream was impossible to achieve, so he prepared me to kill all Sith Lords, but then we started to hear that all Sith Lords were turned to the Light Side, we thought it was a joke, until we heard a call.**

"Attention all Rebel Units this is Lieutenant Bistan. We have an important announcement to do. We now discovered that the information of the Death Star is located in Scariff, the New Republic will help us in this mission, we require all units to go to the Endor moon now" Said Bistan. We were shocked to hear about the New Republic.

 **"** The New Republic?" Asked Zeb in shock.

"So the rumors are true. We'll go" Kanan said, with an emotionless tone. We suddenly heard another call, this time we knew who it was.

"Lieutenant Bistan this is Commander Sato in Lothal, all our units including our elite units known as the Ghost Crew are going" Said Commander Sato, Hera immediately went to the pilot cabin as she engaged the hyperdrive and other ships were flying too.

 **I'm going to defeat the emperor in your memory Ezra, we will finish this Empire.**

_**End of Kate's POV**_

 _ **Back to Scariff**_

 **Jyn was disguised as a special unit while Cassian was wearing an Imperial Officer's clothes, K-2 didn't needed any disguise due that he's an Imperial Droid, he's the hardest one to be discovered, only if he shuts his mouth. As they were walking through the citadel, Krennic was in the top floor with his two lightsabers on his waist and Krennic at his side. Soon, at the hangar, Bhodi, Chirrut, Baze and the rest of the crew went all around and placed detonators on each station, once all of them were ready, Bhodi spoke.**

"We're ready, do we engage?" He asked through the walkie talkie while Cassian had one in the pocket, and he grabbed it, giving the response he wanted.

"Make it fly" Cassian said.

"Attention now Lieutenant Bistan and General Bridger, engage course to Scariff now, let the attack begin" Bhodi said through the radio, as all detonators exploded and the Home One including the Endurance arrived, engaging over the shield generator.

 **Now on the citadel, some places exploded as everything got on red alert, Sidious did not looked pleased.**

"I told you to increase the security you fool!" Sidious yelled in anger.

"I did so my Lord, I don't understand how is it possible that they crossed the shield, unless... Go to Hangar 9 now, that Cargo Ship is the enemy!" Shouted Krennic, as Sidious looked above.

"More arrived" He said, as more ships arrived.

 **On the beach, fire was being exchanged by the Rebel Soldiers, the Storm Troopers and the Shore Troopers** (A/N: Yes Shore Trooper is a name, the Shore Troopers are those troopers with beige suits, if you didn't watched the movie, there's a HUGE alternate spoiler alert, read at your own risk) **. Soon enough, AT-ACT's were coming towards them as they opened fire. While in the Exosphere, two Executrix ships arrived, releasing TIE's while Anakin, Plo Koon, Revan, Alex and Ezra were shooting at them. But they received then a call.**

"We require assistance now! We're being crushed!" Shouted a Rebel Soldier in despair. Anakin nodded as his star fighter went close enough to the shield.

"Are you ready to do it again R2?" Asked Anakin on his Jedi star fighter as the sympathetic droid replied with excited beeps.

 **As he did that they both entered the station's hangar and shot at the core, making the station explode from the insides, while Anakin sped through the hangar and barely exited the station.**

 **Qui-Gon, who was currently with Obi-Wan and Leia on her ship smirked, remembering how Anakin did the same stunt when he was just a child. But then everybody got through the shield.**

"Everybody, get in now!" Anakin shouted as Rebel and Republican star fighters went through it, including the Ghost Crew.

 **Around the citadel lots of X, A and U-Wings were around and shooting to the AT-ACT's around, while Chirrut, Baze and Bhodi were close to the Cargo Ship killing the Storm and Shore Troopers. Meanwhile, with Jyn and the rest, the three were close to the data vault and when they reached it, they met an Imperial Officer.**

"What can I do for you?" He asked

"Nothing at the moment" K-2 replied as he gave a chop to his head, knocking him out (A/N this really happened in the movie don't judge me)

"We've gotta find that file now" Cassian said as K-2 opened the door and they got in. But before that, Jyn gave K-2 her blaster.

"You said you wanted one right?" Jyn asked him, which he didn't replied but took the blaster on his hand.

 **Now at the beach, all Jedi's including Ezra and Alex got down of their star fighters as they sprinted towards the citadel. Alex then felt that K-2 would need help at the vault as he spoke.**

"Ezra, follow me towards the citadel, we must help K-2 and the others to give them time" Alex said.

 **Ezra nodded as he engaged his two lightsabers and Alex engaged his own, Alex's lightsaber was a purple one, it was an inquisitor lightsaber but the two side had crucifix blades, basically a hybrid between a crucifix lightsaber and an inquisitor one. As they reached the entrance, Ezra and Alex slashed it, cutting a circle on it and they were met by tons of troopers, both launched their own lightsabers as all of them were sliced in half, and when it was done, they dashed to the vault. With the Force augmenting their speed it only took a few minutes for them to reach the walkway above the antechamber to the data vault. What he found there was a firefight as K-2 was exchanging fire with at least two groups of stormtroopers which were also attempting to access the vault to kill Jyn and Cassian. It was immediately obvious even from here that the ex-Imperial enforcer droid was in a bad way, his armored durasteel carapace had a few holes from direct plasma hits blown in it and he was periodically spitting out sparks and smoke from the various points of damage. Looking at him Ezra and Alex guessed that the droid was only a few more hits from destruction as while enforcer droids were built tough, even they had their limits.**

"We must help him, Ezra, you take care of the troopers, I'll go and fix K-2" Alex said, which Ezra went and while he was distracting the others Alex went and tried to fix him.

"Why are you fixing me? My armor is very damaged, you won't make it in time" K-2 said to Alex, who just looked at him.

"Believe me K-2, I'm one of the best engineers in the galaxy, I can fix you in no time" Alex replied with a confident smile plastered on his face.

 **K-2 then kept operating the vault as he saw Ezra using his lightsaber, only Jyn and Bhodi knew that Ezra was a Jedi, the rest didn't knew a thing, so he kept gazing at the Jedi while he was slicing the troopers, soon enough everybody was dead. When Ezra looked at K-2 he saw that he was deeply staring at him. Not to mention that he was dressed like a Storm Trooper so that confused him.**

"You are obviously not a trooper, no trooper has such a rare weapon, who are you?" K-2 asked his rescuer, a rescuer who was dressed like an Imperial, but was wielding a weapon that marked him down as something that supposedly no longer existed.

"Oh right, the helmet, sorry" Ezra muttered before holstering the blaster pistol and taking off the helmet. Instantly the droid recognised him from the group of fighters who'd joined Cassian and Jyn to make up Rogue One.

"Mr. Dev Morgan, impressive skills you have there" K2 said managing to convey surprise despite his voice, like all droid voices, being generally emotionless. "If my visual sensors are not deceiving me you are a Jedi"

"They're not deceiving you K-2, I am a Jedi Knight" Ezra confirmed. "And my name really isn't Dev Morgan. It's Bridger, Ezra Bridger."

"K-2 what's going on out there?" Cassian's voice abruptly came from the radio.

"Mr. Morgan has appeared and just saved me from being destroyed by Imperial troops, Alex is currently fixing me" K2 replied to his partner. "It also appears that he has been keeping secrets from us"

"Secrets!? What kind of secrets?" Cassian demanded. Jyn snickered, knowing the truth.

"It appears that he is a Jedi Knight and that Dev Morgan is an alias. He tells me that his real name is Ezra Bridger" K-2 replied, as Ezra then saw more Storm Troopers coming towards them and started slashing them.

"Repeat that please K-2. Did you just say he's a Jedi?" Cassian replied with a bit of anger on his voice, as Jyn was feeling even more uneasy.

"I am a Jedi Knight Captain Andor, just like Anakin" Ezra replied moving close enough to the comm unit for his voice to be picked up. "But that is irrelevant right now. Do you have the Death Star blueprints?"

"Not yet but we've identified them. K, we need you to highlight the data tapes for Project Star"

"Project Star" K-2 acknowledged. "Highlighting now"

"I see them, beginning retrieval procedure." For an agonizing minute or so nothing happened then Cassian's voice came again. "We've got them" the captain said sounding triumphant. "Open the vault door."

"Opening door now" K-2 answered giving the command, making the vault door open just as another squad of troopers came in and opened fire. By the fact that K-2 was now fixed, Alex and Ezra immediately blurred into motion again, as Ezra was slipping into his preferred lightsaber combat form of Ataru instantly, sending the initial volley of blaster bolts back at the troopers who fired them, killing three immediately.

Then they was amongst them. Blade lashing out in the quick but deadly jabs and slashes from seemingly multiple directions at once that combined with Force assisted speed and acrobatics made Form IV: Ataru or The Way of the Hawk Bat one of the deadlier lightsaber combat forms. Alex was now using his favorite technique, the tornado roller coaster as he likes to call it. Alex was now just giving side, front and back flips while his lightsaber was spinning, turning the troopers into pieces. As always Ezra enhanced his acrobatics and lightsaber strikes with his other Force powers, especially telekinesis sending troopers flying and some of the martial arts moves he'd picked up off Sabine over the years.

Cassian and Jyn emerged from the data vault just in time to see Ezra and Alex single handily and seemingly effortlessly take apart the entire squad of troopers. Despite having heard tales of the Jedi and their capabilities all their lives both could only stare in awe as in what seemed like seconds the entire squad were either killed or rendered unconscious by being thrown hard into metal walls and ceilings. The speed, power and lethal efficiency with which the Jedi's fought was both awe inspiring and in its own way quite frightening and Jyn was also amazed.

Both shook themselves to get rid of the shock as both turned to look at them, holding their lightsabers in the guard position. "You know I've heard stories about the combat capabilities of Jedi but I never truly believed them until now" Cassian said. "Why didn't you tell us who and what you really were General?"

"If I had you wouldn't have succeeded as well as you have" Ezra answered. "Nor would the planetary shields be down as you'd have likely wanted me to stay with you"

Cassian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The shield is down sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I mind tricked the general in charge of this place to deactivate the shield and it won't be going back up again as I not only destroyed the control console in the command center when I took it out but gave the fleet the location of the shield generators. Some A or Y wings should be taking them out as we speak."

"Nice," Jyn commented with an appreciative whistle. "Now we just need to transmit the blueprints to the Rebel and Republican Fleet. Can we do that from here?"

"No, the internal communications systems appear to be offline," K-2 replied before looking at Ezra. "I assume that is your doing?"

"Correct. Internal comms are out so the Imperials can't coordinate their defence. We must ascend to the communications array at the top of the tower to transmit the blueprints. A ship will be waiting there to pick us up."

"Alright, K what's the quickest way up to the array?" Cassian asked turning to the droid.

"There is a turbolift twenty-five meters east of here that leads to the maintenance gantry beneath the array," K-2 replied. "With the bulk of Imperial attention focused on the battle outside there is a seventy percent probability that we will reach it undetected."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Cassian demanded, which K-2 just nodded but noticed that something weird was happening at the beach.

"Jedi's are all around the beach, they're fighting the imperial Shore Troopers" K-2 said, as Cassian stood in awe.

"More Jedi's are here? Why I haven't been told?" Cassian muttered under his breath.

"This was only going to be revealed once the shield was down. Now we have the blueprints. K-2 can you help the others? I fixed your armor so now it is more resistant to plasma, it's a metal from another world, it won't be destroyed by anything" Alex said, which K-2 just nodded as he went with Alex to the beach. 

_**Meanwhile, at the beach**_

 _ **Kate's POV**_

 **Wow, those rumors weren't lies, all Sith Lords** _ **are**_ **Jedi's now. Kanan and I stood in shock to see Rebels, Clones and Jedi's fighting together against the Storm Troopers. Now I had a normal blue lightsaber just like Kanan, as we were fighting against a squad we saw an old man wearing a red Clone wardrobe and a tank on his back.**

"Need any help there?" Asked the old man to us.

"We're fine, thanks" I tell him. "Who are you BTW?"

"Call me Baze, but let's save the introductions to later, now let's go! Yelled the man as he kept shooting at the Troppers.

 **This was all a mess, X, A and U-Wings were all around the place, AT-ACT's all down the sand, and Death Troopers just being either killed or being held to submission by the Jedi's. We suddenly saw a shape we didn't saw for a long time.**

"Ahsoka!" Kanan yelled as she then saw that behind her stood two Death Troopers ready to shoot.

 **I immediately threw my lightsaber at them before they pulled the trigger, and when we got close to her, she let out a groan as she saw us, I wonder why.**

"Ahsoka do you know what's happening?" Kanan asked her, which she just glared at him before using the Ataru technique to deflect the shots.

"Save it Kanan, we'll have plenty time to talk about it later, now mind to help me?!" She yelled as she kept deflecting the shots. Suddenly we saw a guy followed by an Imperial Droid, as he engaged his lightsaber.

 **He started then to slash the Imperial Troopers and made a call.**

"Attention Echo call the Omega Squad now! We need you now!" He yelled through a walkie talkie.

"Understood General Skywalker, going right now!" A Clone replied.

 **I was deflecting the shots but then something clicked on my mind. Is this guy a Skywalker?! The Skywalkers are from the Dark Side! Then why is he helping us?! When Kanan realized that he was the son of Darth Vader he tried to attack him but he just stopped it and kicked Kanan in the guts. He was sent flying and the guy replied.**

"They're the enemies you idiot not me!" He yelled in annoyance, as he then engaged somehow the other side of the crucifix lightsaber, revealing that it was a double one.

 **He then engaged a button, which showed that it was an inquisitor one, as he then started to do front, side and back flips while his saber was spinning, all troopers were slashed into pieces, as the Imperial Droid had a blaster and killed the Shore Troopers with precise shots. This is so confusing! But then I look above the citadel to see the person we all thought was dead.**

 **"** _ **It can't be**_ **"** **I** **thought shocked as** **I** **saw him running with two people as she wanted to see her older brother**

"EZRA!" I yell, which made Kanan look at me in shock.

 **I then started to dash through the crossed fire and when I reached the entrance I got in and dashed through the corridors, trying to reach the top floor, but when I arrive to a bridge, I see a shape that is thought was just a legend.**

"Hello, Kate Bridger" Sidious told me as he gave a sadistic laugh.

 _ **End of Kate's POV**_

 _ **A few minutes before**_

 **Ezra was now with Jyn and Cassian in the forklift to the antenna they had to fix to give them the Death Star's blueprints, while Cassian looked very concerned by his friend. After a second he felt a dainty hand clap him on the shoulder and he glanced over to see Jyn looking at him in sympathy and understanding. After a few seconds, he allowed an appreciative smile to appear on his lips and Jyn smiled back, a mutual spark of attraction flaring between them.**

 **Standing behind them Ezra smiled as he didn't have to be a Jedi to see the attraction flare between the two of them. Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were just right for one another, both completed the other filling in holes that neither person had known they had. The Force was quite clear on that detail. And it looks like they might be starting to realize that themselves, he thought as for a few moments out of time the tableau between Jyn and Cassian held.** **But sadly the moment only ended when the lift came to a stop.**

"Uh, Cassian you might wanna stop leaning on the lift doors before-" Ezra started to say just as the lift doors opened and the captain fell forward with a yell of surprise to a bruising impact with a sheet metal deck. "-they open"

"Are you hurt?" Jyn asked, resisting the urge to laugh at what just happened, but failing since she was cracking a bit.

"Aside from a little bruised pride I'm fine" Cassian replied picking himself up, wincing slightly, knowing he was going to ache for days after this. "Come on we need to send those blueprints to the fleet"

 **Without waiting for a reply, he walked along the short corridor and out onto the open-air maintenance deck beneath the great dish of the communications array. From here they had a breath-taking view of the entire tropical atoll on which the base was built, as well as a bird's eye view of the ongoing battle.**

 **A battle that seemed to be winding down. Rebel X and A wing fighters dominated the skies above the base, the smouldering remains of TIE Strikers falling to earth all around. Down on the beach they could see many U-Wing transports along with a few larger craft that had deployed ground forces that were mopping up the last few stubborn pockets of Imperial resistance and tons of Jedi's killing Imperial Troopers, all around the sand laid the smoldering wrecks of AT-CT and AT-ST walkers. All of it pointed to one thing.**

 **Their audacious attack had succeeded; the Scariff Citadel Base had fallen to the Rebel Alliance.**

 **Just as they were about to insert the blueprints, a blaster shot came towards them, which Ezra easily deflected. They looked ahead to see Krennic, badly injured by the attack and pointing his gun to Jyn.**

"D-Do you really think you're going to win? You're not-thing but sc-scum. Your Re-bel Alliance, and th-the New Republic will fall" Krennic weakly said.

"You're wrong Krennic, the Empire will fall" Jyn replied with a smirk on her face. Ezra had his original lightsaber still engaged, but he suddenly disengaged it, but still wielding it.

"You really think that you're going to stop us? Then you're more stup-" Krennic said before he was cut in half by Ezra in a blink.

 **Cassian and Jyn looked in horror to see how cruel that was, as they saw Ezra's pose. His inquisitor blade engaged, and as he disengaged it, he looked at Krennic with a hint of annoyance.**

"You talk too much" He said, which made Cassian crack a bit, while Jyn just sweatdropped.

"You guys go and send the data to the fleet. I'll have to return, soon Star Killer will come for you" He said, which they both nodded.

"Right" Jyn agreed and made her way over to the main console beneath the plate. After unclipping the data tape from her belt, she carefully inserted it into the reader and entered the command to transmit the contents to the orbiting Rebel fleet, only for the screen to flash red.

"Reset antenna alignment" a female computer voice said. "Reset antenna alignment"

"I'm on it" Cassian said, immediately moving over to a free-standing console on the end of a gantry sticking out from the service deck. After a few moments of scanning the controls he figured out exactly what he needed to do and made the appropriate adjustments, immediately there came the whirring of very powerful motors from above them and the great metal dish began to move, the antenna in the centre coming onto an alignment with the Rebel fleet. In seconds, it was in position.

"Try it now" he called to Jyn.

"On it!" Jyn replied and once again entered the command to transmit the contents of the data tape to the Rebel fleet. Immediately a new screen appeared showing four bars of eight units each representing the information contained on the tape. Instantly the farthest to the left on each bar began flashing black.

"Transmitting" the antenna's computer intoned. "Transmitting" 

_**Meanwhile, with Ezra**_

 **Ezra was right now dashing through the halls, looking for** _ **him**_ **, but then he found a huge and dark room, with a gantry inside it, with two shades. One had blue hair like him and was a girl, wearing the same clothes he once did, and the other had a hood covering his face, with two red lightsabers engaged on his hands, as he gave a sadistic laugh he spoke.**

"Hello, Kate Bridger" Sidious spoke as she fearfully engaged her lightsaber.

 **Ezra groaned at that name but then saw that Sidious charged towards her, ready to slash. In a second he engaged his own and in that same second he stopped the attack and pushed him with the Force. Sidious smirked at him as Kanan arrived with the rest of the Ghost Crew. Kate then gasped, getting the attention of the Ghost crew.**

"E-E-Ezra is that you?" Kate asked in shock, as Ezra just kept pushing Sidious with the Force.

"Yes. It's me Kate" He replied in an emotionless tone. Suddenly, Jyn and Cassian arrived, hearing what he said.

"General Bridger you know them?" Jyn asked in curiosity. The Ghost crew widen their eyes when they heard "General" as that means two things. One, he's a leader in the Rebellion or two, he is a Jedi Knight.

"Ezra we need to go now the Death Star is coming" Kate said, due that she got a warning while she was running.

"You guys go, Anakin put me in charge once I revealed myself" Ezra said, this time with a hint of annoyance, while Sidious tried to break loose from the push.

 **The Ghost crew gasped and now wanted to "save" Ezra from who they think as an enemy.**

"Ezra please it's not safe, come with us" Hera said in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm staying, after all, I've got some business with him" He replied, still with a hint of annoyance. He suddenly got tired and Sidious charged at him, only to be countered by Ezra's Lightnings of the Force. Kanan gasped at his move.

"Ezra you can't use that move! It'll turn you to the Dark Side!" Kanan yelled in concern, but Ezra just kept pushing. Sidious saw the chance and smirked, feeling how much Ezra hated the Ghost Crew.

"Yes, that's right kid, let your anger break loose, let the hate take control over you, let it finish the job!" He yelled with another laugh, but that just made Ezra explode, he suddenly unleashed a Force Pulse, a technique only Star Killer and Juno used. It didn't killed anybody, but it pushed them all.

"Just go! I'll deal with him!" Ezra yelled, this time his patience was being wasted.

"Kid stop arguing please just listen" Zeb argued but Ezra now groaned as he used a Force Push again.

"Zeb I'm eighteen! I can handle myself!" Ezra yelled, now more annoyed than ever. Kanan groaned as well, hewas not in the mood now, they had to leave before the Death Star arrived.

"Ezra we have to leave! It's for your own sake!" Kanan yelled this time, hewas grabbing Ezra who retaliated by using his grip. Sidious charged again, only to be met again by another Force Push by Ezra.

"Ezra let's go, he'll kill you!" Kanan yelled now with his patience wasted.

"Kanan no! You don't understand, we're here to get the blueprints of the Death Star transmitted!" Ezra yelled, which Jyn just nodded, signalizing him that they were transmitted already.

"Stop it Kanan! He and Anakin saved my father, they're here to help us!" Jyn yelled, trying to stop him but failed.

"But he's Darth Vader, he must be controlling Ezra!" Sabine yelled in concern, she didn't wanted to lose Ezra this time, not after what happened. Suddenly, Ahsoka appeared inside the T-Wing with Anakin and Alex aboard (A/N it's that ship Anakin and Ahsoka used in the Clone Wars cartoon).

"Guys, we gotta hurry! The Death Star's arriving!" She shouted, as everybody was getting inside, including Jyn and Cassian.

"Ezra we won't leave without you!" Kate screamed with tears on her eyes, Ezra just shrugged it off.

"Who said that I need you?! Go, before the Death Star engages!" He yelled.

"But, Ezra-" Kanan was about to say before he was interrupted.

"GO!" He yelled, as he pushed them inside the ship

"NOOOOO!" Kate said crying as the door closed and it left. Now Ezra released Sidious, while releasing a sigh of relief.

"So at last we meet, Ezra Bridger" Sidious said with a smirk.

"Hey there ugly. I knew you were here, do you think I didn't know that you were going to be here and fight me?" Ezra replied

 **Sidious looked shocked but then smirked as he remembered his discussion with the Ghost Crew.**

"You know where this is going Jedi, now it's time to finish the job" Said Sidious as he stood in guard.

"You're on, Palpatine" Said Ezra as he kept his inquisitor lightsaber engaged.

 **In a second Sidious dashed towards Ezra at an amazing pace, but apparently not enough for Ezra, as in a blink he blocked the death stroke and gave a quick slash with one of the sides engaged only. Sidious then thought on the other saber but when he strikes it is blocked by the other side of the saber, leaving a smirking Ezra and a shocked Sidious, as Ezra pushed him to a wall and used his Lightnings, but this time he engaged the saw mode, which made the blades spin in a circle, and when he used the Lightnings, they were all around Sidious, making it impossible for Sidious to block it. After that, Ezra dashed towards him but Sidious blocked it, and Ezra smirked again, using Force Pulse once again and pushing Sidious again. Ezra then felt that the Death Star arrived and heard StarKiller above the Rogue Shadow.**

"Hey you need a ride?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"HELL YEAH!" Ezra shouted as he was coming aboard it, but Sidious had other plans.

"Look out!" He yelled as Sidious once again charged, but this time Ezra amputated his right hand and stabbed him, sending him once again to the wall.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Star Killer shouted as Juno engaged the ship and once they arrived to the Exosphere they engaged course to Coruscant and entered the hyperspace.

 **Sidious then grabbed a communicator and called Grand Moff Tarkin.**

"Stop charging the Death Star, it won't be necessary anymore" He said with a smirk on his face.

" _Understood my Lord, your ship is arriving right now_ " He replied through the communicator.

 **A while later, Sidious' ship arrived as he remembered his duel with Ezra.**

"I'll see you again, Darth Demise" Sidious said as he gave a loud sadistic laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a day since the attack to Scariff, after he left Sidious at the citadel he was on the ship sighing, muttering that it was over. But then he sensed some words.**

"I'll see you again, Darth Demise" Said a voice and after a sadistic laugh he felt chills shiver down his spine as he felt cold.

 **After that, when they arrived to Coruscant, Ezra saw that the Ghost Crew was pretty happy now, though Kate looked sad, Suddenly, Ezra heard a voice in his head. "** _ **Yeah kid, go, kill them, let the hatred control you, they hurt you, they don't care about you, they'll pay for what they did to you, embrace your destiny, let it be**_ _ **!"**_ **It shouted, as Ezra shook his head, and went to his room to meditate. Kate's sad face then turned to a happy one when she remembered Ezra in Scariff.**

"I found him, he's alive" Kate thought, smiling after seeing her brother for two years. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Hera spoke.

"Kanan, do you think he's a Jedi Knight now? Only one could have such strength and power, specially a violet one" Hera asked. But then, Revan and Bastilla arrived, much for their disgust to see the crew, and Kanan engaging his lightsaber.

"Mom, dad!" Kate shouted as she went to hug them, both knew that this wasn't her fault, she wasn't the one who did this to Ezra, but Kanan.

"Kate! Stay away, they're Darth Revan and Despair!" He shouted, much for their annoyance.

"You don't get in this!" Revan yelled, as he hugged Kate even tighter, and let a tear scroll down his face.

"Kate, look how you grew up! You're almost a woman!" Bastila said with joy, while Revan nodded.

"Thanks mom! I'm happy to see you here! Now, I'm sorry for what I did to Ezra, it was my fault that he had to suffer, I couldn't forgive myself when the base exploded" Kate said now, almost crying, Revan slightly squeezed her shoulder as he smiled to her.

"It wasn't your fault Kate, we watched you grow up, sadly we couldn't be there for you, but we know you would never want to harm your brother, it isn't your fault..." Bastila said, while Revan continued her speech. "It was theirs"

 **Revan stared coldly at Kanan, which made him flinch by the fear, but then, Leia arrived and stopped any kind of confrontation.**

"Let's not engage any confrontation okay?" Leia said as she extended her arms to both sides.

 **Revan was almost grabbing his grey lightsaber while Kanan was almost attacking. The two then calmed down and Kanan disengaged his lightsaber.**

"And you are..." Sabine asked in a weird tone, examining her body.

"Oh, I'm Leia Skywalker, Ezra's girlfriend" She replied. Sabine's eye twitched after hearing the word "Girlfriend" while Kanan once again was ready to attack.

"Stay away from Ezra! You won't trick him to the Dark Side!" He shouted, while he heard a groan and turned his head to see Star Killer with Juno.

"How can you be so stupid?! She never was the enemy!" Star Killer yelled, while Juno just nodded. Zeb was now more curious than ever, after hearing the rumors of Star Killer, Kota and the Jedi's he wanted to confirm it.

"I've heard of you, Star Killer, former apprentice of Darth Vader and now Rham Kota's Padawan, is it true that Ezra turned all the Sith Lords to the Light Side?" Zeb asked while Kanan just face-palmed, thinking it was a ridiculous question, but the answer he got wasn't the one he expected.

"Yes he did, I was with him all the time, Luke and Leia as well, I was under Master Kota's training while Luke, Leia and Ezra were under Obi-Wan's. I witnessed how every single Sith Lord returned to the Light Side, including my former master" He replied, which made everybody but Kanan believe it, Kate had her doubts but after seeing her parents she was a 100% sure he actually did it.

"Yeah, and I'm Darth Bane, don't trick me StarKiller, your past has you marked" Kanan said, which made Revan and Bastila face-palm themselves.

"It's true that our pasts marked us, but when we look forward we can use them as lessons and learn from them, unlike you, who's always accusing people due to their pasts, even if you don't say a thing about your past between Ezra and you" Juno replied, which made him now charge towards her, but he was stopped by Alex, who appeared in a blink and stopped the attack as he pushed him.

"Juno, StarKiller, don't try to discuss with him, he's a lost cause" He said, which enraged Kanan even more.

"I won't let you get close to Ezra! You're all using him!" He shouted, but sadly for him, four lightsabers almost hit him and those were blue and green. He turned around to see Grievous staring at him, and as he was about to engage again, Alex used a Force Pulse, which made them back down and Grievous calmed himself.

"Sorry Alex, you know I can't stand somebody who insults a friend of mine, directly or indirectly" He said now putting his lightsabers on his belt.

"It's not your fault Grievous, somebody just doesn't know when to shut up" Alex replied while glaring at Kanan.

"Now, is Ezra really a Jedi Knight now?" Kate asked, but then Anakin appeared.

"Yes, he was devoted to Jedi Knight yesterday" Anakin answered as Kanan turned and glared at him, in battle stance.

"Darth Vader, it's been a long time" Kanan said angrily as Anakin sighed.

"As Star Killer said, Ezra saved me. Luke, Leia and Alex were there" Anakin said making the Ghost Crew but Kanan believe it.

"Yeah right. You're using him" He replied.

"ENOUGH!" Ahsoka yelled glaring as Kanan looked frightened at her glare. "I am sick and tired of you being here and you yelling making it worse! When will you understand that Ezra saved them all?!"

 **Kanan looked down along with the rest. Kate wasn't because her parents knew it wasn't her fault. But Kanan then tried to clear his doubts.**

"What did we do?" Kanan asked, but was shocked as Ahsoka Said two words.

"Ezra Bridger" Ahsoka said as the crew looked down guilty knowing what she meant.

 _ **Meanwhile with Ezra**_

 **Ezra was meditating for a while, trying to calm himself down and clean his mind, until Leia came up and hugged him, a couple of seconds later she pressed her lips on his, as they broke up she nodded, which Ezra understood that it was time for him to talk to them. As he arrived, all eyes were on him, as everybody including the Delta unit commanders Fives Scorch and Fixer were trying not to fight the Jedi. When Kanan spotted Ezra, he dashed towards him.**

"Ezra" Kanan said with a smile, but Ezra only glared.

"Kanan" Ezra replied coldly as Kanan frowned in guilt.

"Ezra we are so sorry for what happened two years ago, we, we didn't kne-" Kate said with a sad face but she was cut off by Ezra.

"Save it, I don't wanna talk about it" He said, with the same cold voice.

 **Ezra was not amazed remembering that memory as a single tear ran down his face and he started to get angry. Leia too could see the anger in his eyes and hugged him giving him comfort which annoyed Sabine. Ezra then looked at Kanan giving him a glare that the Clones have only seen once and they then turned their blasters at the Jedi as Kanan now stood on guard.**

"At your command sir" Fives said pointing their blasters to Kanan.

"No. Stand down, I'll deal with them" Ezra replied.

"Are you sure General?" Fives asked once again.

"Yes" Ezra said as the Clones put down their blasters and he glared at Kate.

"What you said you shouldn't have. We may be related, but I hate you" Ezra said snarling

"Ezra please, understand that I would never want to harm you!" Kate said starting to cry as her heart broke at what her brother said to her. Revan and Bastilla approached Ezra with their hands on his shoulders.

"She's telling the truth Ezra, we could feel it" Revan said, which Ezra just sighed and glared at Kate again.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance Kate, do not make me regret this" He said, which Kate replied with a nod, a small smile on her face as she went and hugged him. Ezra still had a grudge on her, but he felt her honesty and remembered that she never liked to have all the attention. He smiled as he embraced the hug, now she was sobbing on his shoulder and their parents soon joined the hug. When they broke the hug, he smiled at her but then he glared at Kanan.

"I can see you look happy" Kanan said with a smiled but then the rest all frowned.

"He was happy until you guys showed up" Leia said.

 **Kanan looked** **angrily at her as he was now gripping his lightsaber.**

"Skywalker. Do you think I know you aren't using him?" Kanan said angrily, which made her now growl in annoyance, back at it again.

 **Ezra did not like the tone in Kanan insulting his girlfriend, who the hell does he think he is to talk like that?**

"That's it. I don't care if you're eighteen, you are not seeing her Ezra" Kanan said now with more anger on his voice.

 **Ezra gasped and angrily ignited his inquisitor lightsaber while the rest stood en garde, Revan and Bastilla gritted their teeth as they ignited their lightsabers as well.**

"Who do you think you are?! Thinking that you own me and that you can give me orders?! Do not make me do _this_ " Ezra said, while Revan and Bastilla nodded.

"The only Person I would allow is Sabine and please I have more experie-" Kanan said before he was cut off by Leia.

"What do you know?! He's a Jedi Knight now! He has more experience than you!" Leia said

"Kanan, stop. It doesn't have to end in violence" Kate begged to Kanan but he just ignored her.

"Stay out of this" Ezra said as Kanan ignited his blade

 **Kanan rushed at Ezra who stepped aside and brought Kanan's lightsaber to a Saber Lock as he pushed him. In a attempt to disarm Ezra, Kanan dashed towards Ezra at an amazing pace, but apparently not enough for Ezra, as in a blink he blocked the strike and gave a quick slash with one of the sides engaged only. Kanan then brought another lightsaber but when he strikes it is blocked by the other side of the saber, leaving a smirking Ezra and a shocked Kanan, as Ezra pushed him to a wall and used his Lightnings, but this time he engaged the saw mode, which made the blades spin in a circle, and when he used the Lightnings, they were all around Kanan, making it impossible for Kanan to block it. After that, Ezra dashed towards him but Kanan blocked it, and Ezra smirked again, using Force Pulse once again and pushing Kanan back. Ezra then had a flashback of his fight with Sidious, as his sadistic voice was echoing through his mind. "** _ **Yes, that's right kid, let your anger break loose, let the hate take control over you, let it finish the job!**_ **" Was what he heard, as he extended his lightsaber in front of Kanan, and struggled against those thoughts, but losing.**

"Give up" Ezra said with a smirk nobody had, but Sidious.

"Never" Kanan said tried to disarm Ezra's lightsaber only to fail, this time, Ezra kept him on a wall using a Force Push and engaged the saw mode of his inquisitor lightsaber.

"So be it then" Ezra said darkly as Leia gasped, sensing the Dark Side on him and ignited her saber, blocking Ezra's killing strike as Leia saw and gasped at Ezra's eyes changing of color.

"Ezra stop" Leia begged as Ezra then came to his sense and collapsed with a massive headache as a voice kept saying "Do it"

"NOOO!" Ezra said holding his head as Bastila and Revan looked worried now as Anakin widen his eyes in realization.

"No" Anakin said gripping his hand tight into a fist.

"What's happening father? Why is he acting like this?" Leia asked frightened, holding onto Ezra who was screaming in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!"Ezra yelled

"Sidious has got into his mind and planted some seeds for him. The only way to activated it is-" Anakin was speaking but he cut himself off as he realized it and turned and glared at the Ghost Crew.

"You disobeyed Ezra's command didn't you?" Anakin asked as he was gritting his teeth.

"We wanted to save him, we didn't knew how much he hated us, We are so sorry!" Sabine said crying as Leia glared at her.

"The only thing you caused him is pain and heartbroken for abandoning him on that DAY. We were lucky Obi-Wan Luke and I were there. If a Sith Lord was there..." Leia said and also stopped her rant, not wanting to think about Ezra as a Sith Lord.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Revan asked

"There is." Anakin said, now with a serious tone.

"How?" Zeb asked in concern, he neither wanted Ezra to suffer.

"The only way to disable those seeds permanently is by killing Sidious, but until then Leia and the others must help Ezra every time now and keep an eye on him, especially at night" Anakin said as he was remembering the end of the Clone Wars.

"Why?" Hera asked as Ezra now was regaining control of his breathing.

"If he gets nightmares it might be too much for him since you guys are here. He might attack after a while, and if it keeps going, the Dark Side will consume him, the same way it did with me" Anakin said with a frown, not wanting to remember those days.

"How do we help Ezra if he has those nightmares?" Leia asked as Anakin smirked, leaving her confused.

"You" Anakin said pointing at his daughter. Now she was more confused than ever.

"Me?" Leia said surprised.

"Yes you Leia. Ezra is very close to you the most and you guys are dating for one and half year. I am surprised you guys haven't done it yet" Anakin said causing Ezra and Leia to blush furiously while Sabine looked jealous at Leia for getting Ezra instead of her.

"I would appreciate it if you don't say that again" Ezra said as Leia nodded in agreement and Anakin snickered.

"Alright but why her?" Sabine muttered as Leia heard it and her eye twitched.

"'Cause you tried and failed to win Ezra's heart. I tried and I did win his heart" Leia said smirking

"Only reason that you two confess is, because Luke and me had to put you too in a closet locking it up" Alex said smiling.

"Really?" Sabine said annoyed as Leia smirked and laid on Ezra's shoulder now.

"Yep" Ezra answered Sabine.

 _ **"I Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (**_ **meaning** _ **I love you.) Ezra"**_. Sabine Said angrily

"I am sorry Sabine but I did not feel the same way for you" Ezra said as Sabine growled ignited her darksaber.

"I challenge you to one on one duel Leia. The winner gets Ezra" Sabine said while Ezra just sighed.

"He's a human being, not a thing" Leia said getting up as she crossed her arms.

"Oh so you can't defeat me" Sabine said smirking as Leia growled and was about to attack until Ezra stopped her.

"I will fight for her" Ezra said as he glared at her.

"WHAT?!" everyone said shocked as Sabine smirked.

"New rule Sabine, we will make a deal. I ain't breaking Leia's heart but I can add something you always asked me to do" Ezra said.

"I'm listening" Sabine said wondering what Ezra was about to propose.

"The deal is this Sabine, if you win I will take you out on a date tonight, but if I win Sabine, you will not bother me again about this matter" Ezra said as Sabine nodded as Ezra stood ready once again en garde.

 **Sabine rushed at ezra who dodge Sabine's swings, as he ignited his lightsaber, Sabine then clashed with Ezra's blade, trying to dominate him but failed as Ezra kept deflecting it. She kept trying the same thing over and over but failed as Ezra was just playing with Sabine as her swings were too sloppy for the fast Jedi Knight.**

"It's time" Ezra said, force pushing Sabine and calling the lightsaber to him as Sabine looked at him in defeat.

"Do you remember what was our deal Sabine?" Ezra said coldly.

"Yes" Sabine said with a hint of disappointment by her loss.

"Good" Ezra said walking away with Alex and Leia behind him.

"EZRA!" Kanan called out as Ezra reactivate his lightsaber again.

"WE ARE LEAVING!" Kanan shouted

"Oh are you going to leave? Thank God" Ezra said as Leia and Alex laughed and Kanan was enraged as the trio turned around.

 **Kate could feel Kanan was very pissed, but she didn't stopped him because she knew she would only get in the crossfire. Kanan then grabbed his blaster and pointed at Leia back and before he can shoot he was stopped by Kate.**

"Master no" Kate said as she pushed the blaster but still shot at Leia in the arms.

"GAAAHHH" Leia cried in pain as Ezra and Alex stare in horror and Anakin was now enraged.

"THAT'S IT!" Ezra said, reactivating his lightsaber and ran fast as he could and sliced Kanan's non-robotic hand.

 **Kanan stood there in shock as he fell to the knees and Ezra activated both Kanan lightsaber and his original one forming an X between Kanan's neck.**

"I swear if you harm her again, you won't see your eyes, legs or anything that you can see or touch again" Ezra said, growling as Kanan nodded and a med trooper came healing Leia's wound with Bactra and then walked with Kanan as he glare at the Skywalkers.

"I will show you Ezra that they are using you" Kanan said as Ezra growled at the words and calmed himself.

"If he touches her I don't care if I get in trouble, I will kill you Kanan" Ezra thought as he grabbed Leia and put her behind his back lifting her up, surprising her at the sudden move.

"EZRA." Leia squealed in surprised as Ezra smirked giving her a peggy back ride.

 **Alex smiled at the scene happily as Leia was laughing while Ezra was being happy again, but frowned after the scene ended as he thought about when Kanan approached Ezra causing him to be someone else.**

"I need to keep Kanan away when those two are alone" Alex said as he smiled again seeing Leia and Ezra holding hands and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**On Lothal**_

"Where could these Jedi's be located?" Ahsoka asked in concern as they were at the meeting zone

"They must have gotten into some trouble. Let's have a look around" Ezra said in concern

"Agreed" Ahsoka said

 **What happened was that they received a call from a Jedi located in Lothal, and both Ezra and Ahsoka were in charge of the mission, and like after 15 minutes of search, they found a Jedi Master, but they noticed the blood stains on his body, he was dying. And when the Jedi noticed them, his lips weakly curled into a smile.**

"Are you guys the Jedi's that the New Republic sent?" The Jedi asked, hoping they would be the ones who would save him.

"Yes, we're here to save you, don't worry" Ezra replied, concerned after seeing the woundson the agonizing Jedi.

"Who are you by the way?" Ahsoka asked in concern now, noticing the lightsaber marks on his body

"I don't have time, but I am the Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus, my Padawan and I were ambushed. Please find her, she's close to being a Jedi Knight and I know she will become one of the best Jedi to fight against the Sith" Kazdan Paratus said and pleaded to Ahsoka and Ezra to save her

"Don't worry we will find her" Ahsoka said assuring him as Kazdan nodded and smiled as he took his last breath.

"T-Thank You." Kazdan said as he passed into the Force and had a smile on his face as Ezra and Ahsoka now mourn the death of the Jedi Master. But then the sorrow became concern.

"We need to find the Padawan before it's to late. We split up to cover more ground" Ahsoka said getting up while Ezra nodded.

"I agree." Ezra said as he got up and sprinted through the field.

 **Now both spilt up and went to look for the Padawan and Ezra found her, but noticed she was surrounded by 10 Storm Troopers, sadly for them, you don't mess with Ezra if he's angry, which he was.**

"Now, let's get this over with. Finally we can capture this Jedi Padawan for the Emperor's Hand" The Storm Trooper Commander said with a evil grin as every trooper was ready to fire a stun as she knew she is dead meat to the empire unless a miracle happened.

"I wouldn't kill the Padawan if I were you, think very well your next decision" Ezra said, growling as everyone turned to him surprised.

"Oh, you're gonna stop us?" The trooper asked mockingly giving him look saying 'I dare you'.

"Yes" Ezra replied as he ignited his lightsaber, surprising the Padawan and scaring the troopers.

"Blast Him!" The Imperial Commander said scared as Ezra just blocked the shots.

 **A couple minutes passed by as Storm Troopers were laying dead on the floor with burned marks on their armor. Ezra then turned to the Padawan that was looking at him with awe and respect.**

"It's alright, I'm the Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger, I'm here to rescue you" Ezra said as the 18 years old girl hugged him and felt connected to the girl already.

"Thank you Master Bridger. I am the Padawan Mara Jade and my master will be happy to see another Jedi" Mara said happily as she kept hugging him.Ezra's smile dropped which made Mara feel worried now, not knowing what happened.

"I'm sorry Mara, but he became one with the Force now" Ezra said sadly as Mara was silent for a few seconds before she fell on the floor as tears started to flow.

"N-N-NOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE! HE PROMISED ME HE WILL FIND ME AFTER DEFEATING THE TROOPERS!" Mara said, starting to cry as she fell down to her knees and Ezra hugged her as she embraced it.

"We arrived and saw many wounds, we tried to help him but he told us that there's no time for him any longer. I can take you back to the temple where you can learn more of the Jedi way" Ezra said as he comforts Mara as she sobs on his jacket as he tried to calm her down.

"I thought all the Jedi's were turned into the Sith Lords" Mara asked with puffy red eyes and with tears to finish the detail.

"Indeed they were, but I helped the Jedi's by turning the Sith Lords back to the Light Side" Ezra said, shocking Mara as she looked at him with shock, surprise and most of all, happiness.

"Anyone can?" Mara asked with hope, Ezra suspecting something.

"Yes, if they want peace and don't want to follow the Dark Side" Ezra replied, already with a feeling that told him where this was going.

"Is it possible to save my sister?" Mara asked as Ezra smiled and knew that his instinct was right.

"Of course" Ezra answered as Mara hugged him tightly.

 _'Man! Leia will be so jealous right now'_ Ezra thought as Mara let him go, blushing from the embarrassment after noticing what she just did.

"Alright I will join you... Master" Mara said happily as she felt a connection to Ezra, but then he smiled at his new Padawan.

"Come on let's go then" Ezra said as he grabbed his communicator and Ahsoka appeared on it.

"Ahsoka I found her, get to the ship" Ezra said, which made her nod.

"Alright then. I will meet you back at the ship, don't get late" She replied as both ended the call and started to walk.

 **Ezra then sensed another presence as he turned to see Shaak Ti, one of the Lost Jedi's around the galaxy.**

"Hello there, you must be Ezra Bridger. I am the Jedi Master Shaak Ti and I am honored to meet you" Shaak Ti said with a bow as Ezra and Mara return the bow

"The same thing as well Master. Will you join us?" Ezra asked indirectly as she laughed at his joke.

"Of course. The Jedi's have returned to the Light Side?" She asked, smiling as she followed Ezra.

"Well of course, there's no danger Master Shaak Ti" Ezra replied with a smile, remembering each Jedi he brought back to the Light Side.

 **On the way back, Master Shaak Ti was asking lots of questions to Ezra as Mara looked amused that a Jedi Master was asking a lot of questions, due that she lost her contacts because she had to remain hidden because of the Empire.**

"So who was your master?" Shaak Ti asked as Ezra stiffen and his eyes glow yellow, shocking Shaak Ti and Mara.

"Are you a Sith? My master told me Sith Lords have yellow eyes and that they're evil" Mara asked curiously as she sensed that Ezra is having conflict inside his mind.

"No, Sidious inserted some seeds in me. It activated when my FIRST master Kanan came back" Ezra said as he explained as Shaak Ti just nods her head in disappointment while Mara looked surprised with a bit of anger.

"Why would he do that?" Mara asked in anger as Ezra sighed, obviously struggling even more.

"Padawan, shush. Knight Bridger doesn't feel comfortable so don't asked him right now" Shaak Ti said in a motherly tone, as Mara felt a bit down.

"Yes Master, I apologize" Mara said deflated, feeling guilty for pushing the topic even further.

"No, it's alright" Ezra said, reassuring them as both women nodded at his response.

"Basically he forgot me and my sister had the attention which she didn't like, and because of that I had a grudge against her, but my parents told me she would never want to hurt me, and I could feel she didn't, confirming what they said, now, the only problem is Kanan, his emotions are pushing him over the edge, if he doesn't stop, sooner or later he'll be either exiled or will be dead, or even worse, he will be banned from the Jedi Order" Ezra said as Mara nodded her head, shocked at her new master's words, while Shaak Ti nodded, understanding what he meant.

 **By the time of answering the last question everyone got on the ship, but Ezra then sensed something while Ahsoka followed him as they stood outside of the ship.**

"Ezra what is it?" Ahsoka asked, confused while Ezra stood with a serious look.

"We got company" Ezra said just then two people came one Ezra recognized and the other one is new to him.

"It's been a long time Bridger" The Fifth Brother said, smirking as he finally found the boy he was tasked to kill.

"Indeed" Ezra said as he turned to the girl with a mockingly look.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is Ezra Bridger," Said Ezra, gesturing to himself. "your doom" He said the last bit mockingly.

"Serena Jade, I'm the Emperor's Hand" Said the Orange haired woman with a sick smirk.

"Wow, an Emperor's Hand, I feel privileged" Said Ezra, activating his inquisitor lightsaber, the purple blade springing to life. "So how do you intend to kill me?"

"My mission is to capture my sister Mara, but now that you're here then, the Emperor will be more pleased with me capturing the legendary Ezra Bridger" Said Serena, activating her own lightsaber, its blue blade sprouting from the hilt.

 **Now Ezra realized Mara's question and was about to take Serena until Ahsoka spoke.**

"I'll deal with her," Ahsoka said, walking past Ezra. "you deal with Clive"

"Clive?" Ezra asked, glaring at the Fifth Brother in amusement before Ahsoka ignited her dual white blades and threw herself at Serena. Ezra looked then at the Fifth Brother, who only gave his sick grin.

"I've been looking forward to this" Said the Fifth Brother as he ignited his red inquisitor lightsaber.

"I haven't" Said Ezra, falling into a Soresu stance, "But, alas, I don't have a choice"

 **The Fifth Brother swung his lightsaber at Ezra, who parried the blow and jabbed back at the dark Jedi. Ezra ducked under the Fifth Brother's swing.**

"You've gotten worse" Said Ezra, blocking a blow and parrying another.

 **The Fifth Brother only snarled at Ezra, activating the force disk that was embedded into the hilt, making the blade spin in a circular motion. Ezra took a step back and thrust his lightsaber forwards. The purple blade went through the gaps in the hilt. Ezra sliced downwards, destroying the lightsaber. The Fifth Brother looked at Ezra in shock, before charging at him, but suddenly, a yellow double sword sliced the Fifth Brother, leaving Ezra wondering on who was the one who killed the dark Jedi. Suddenly, a man wearing clothes of a Jedi Temple Guardian appeared with his mask on, and Ezra noticed the Jedi.**

"You must be a Temple Guardian right? What are you doing here?" Ezra asked, while the masked man just stood there, until he spoke.

"I came here because after the attack on the Lothal Jedi Temple, we all had to move to another place, we couldn't risk falling to the Dark Side again" He replied, which confused Ezra.

"Wait, again? Does it mean you were a Sith Lord?" Ezra asked, but then the masked man took out his mask, revealing that he was the Grand Inquisitor.

"You knew me very well Ezra. But now, after the attack on Lothal, I looked for the Light Side once again, and now, I'm a Jedi Temple Guardian, something I always were, and that I should always be" He replied, which Ezra disengaged his lightsaber, feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Can I believe in you Grand Inquisitor?" He asked once more.

"Call me the First Brother Ezra, and I must say, I'm proud of you, Kanan taught you very well" He replied, but what he didn't knew was the Dandoran thing, which made Ezra's eyes turn yellow, but he contained himself. The First Brother noticed it since he got a bit startled.

"Sidious inserted seeds on you right? Then what's triggering it?" He asked, and then Ezra told him everything about that day on Dandoran, which made the First Brother get angry at Kanan.

"I'm disappointed of him, he defeated me in Lothal and I could see that he was a great Jedi Knight, but now I see that I was wrong, but now you Ezra, you look like you're as wise as Master Yoda. Let me go with you Ezra, take me as your apprentice, and show me that you're better than him" He said, which Ezra knew that he was telling the truth, after all, it's never late to learn.

"Okay First Brother, but if you see Kanan, do not engage, everybody in Coruscant is trying to do so, and if a fight starts, I'll have to be the one who'll have to stop it, and if it that happens, Sidious' cells will engage. Understood?" Ezra said, which he nodded and went with him towards Ahsoka, who was still facing Serena.

 **Serena was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious by Ahsoka, who turned around and saw the Fifth Brother fall to the floor, his body falling in two halves, a diagonal line had cut him through the chest from the shoulder to his waist. When Ahsoka spotted the First Brother, she got in battle stance again, but when she noticed the Jedi Guardian vests, she relaxed as she disengaged her lightsabers. Ezra looked down at the body and a question popped on his mind.**

"What happened to her?" Asked Ezra, looking at the Togruta as Ahsoka picked Serena up and slung her over her shoulder.

"She got destroyed" Ahsoka said smirking as Ezra rolled his eyes

 **After this incident Ezra was now in the temple with both Mara and the First Brother, taking them as Padawans. Yoda nodded in agreement with his decision as he spoke.**

"Mara Jade, First Brother and Ezra Bridger. Master and Padawans you are, serve each other you will" Yoda said as he pointed with his staff.

"Thank you Master for giving me a chance" Mara said to her new master while the First Brother nodded at him.

"No problem. Now you two go get some rest in our quarter, I need to meet with my girlfriend" Ezra said, which left the First Brother shocked but then it turned into happiness.

"Yes Master" Both said as they left.

 **Ezra was walking to meet up with Leia and he came across something that made him mad, Leia was cornered by a young Rebel boy flirting with her while other four were with him.**

"Come on have some fun, I know you'll enjoy it" The Rebel boy of the middle asked with lust, looking at her body up and down.

"No thanks, I am in fact taken already" Leia said as Ezra walked forward pulling her towards him and giving a glare that scares the crap of Master Yoda himself as they ran off in fear.

"I love it when you do that" Leia said pecking Ezra cheeks as he smirked.

"I will do anything for you" Ezra said as Leia put her head on his shoulder as she smiled

"Like taking me to Naboo?" Leia asked as Ezra laughed.

"Sure, after all, there's only left your mom's approval" Ezra said smiling as he felt a disturbance from one of his new Padawans. 

_**With the First Brother**_

"So you were the Grand Inquisitor right?" Obi-Wan asked which the First Brother replied with a nod.

"Yes Master Kenobi, before I was defeated by someone I once thought was a great Jedi" He said, which made Obi-Wan get curious.

"And who was that Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked, and the answer he got wasn't a pleasurable one.

"Kanan Jarrus Master Kenobi" He said, with a hint of poison and disappointment on his voice.

"I could feel the disappointment in you, we all are disappointed of him, but Ezra now learned to always see the good side on everybody, but you were the only Jedi that returned to the Light Side without his help" Obi-Wan said this time, curious on how did he do that.

"Thank you Master Kenobi, after I supposedly died, Yoda found me in the streets and offered me to train as a Temple Guardian, because Lothal had one, and more dangers were arriving, which did. Now, I'm a Jedi again, and for the first time in a long time, I have peace" The First Brother replied, but he spoke too soon, since Kanan got in the room and at his sight, he got enraged as he ignited his lightsaber on.

"YOU!" Kanan yelled as the First Brother sighed at the Jedi.

"I wish I can fight but my Master said no fighting, so please help me obey him and don't engage" The First Brother said, holding his lightsaber out if Kanan does start a fight with him, but, Kanan did not helped him.

"I don't believe it" Kanan said as he charged towards the First Brother, who just sighed and ignited his lightsaber in defense.

 **Kanan rushed at the First Brother, but he was responded with a smirk coming from the First Brother, who just kept blocking Kanan's strikes.**

"Why aren't you attacking?" Kanan asked in annoyance which kinda surprised the First Brother, but then his surprise turned into a smirk as he saw that someone else got in the room, and boy he did not looked happy.

"My master's here" He said as he Force pushed Kanan a little far away from him and deactivated his lightsaber.

"KANAN!" Ezra yelled as he used Force Lightings on him.

"What?!" Kanan said in annoyance and pain from the lighting as he turned to see Leia with Ezra.

"I swear, if you harm my Padawan you will be exiled!" Ezra said as Kanan looked at the First Brother shocked and decided to take the best choice.

 **A while later, Ezra was training Sabine, despite his annoyance, since she didn't paid attention and just rushed to try it.**

"Seriously, do you even know how to maneuver your saber to deflect a Force Lightning?" Ezra asked annoyed as Sabine tried with her Darksaber the fifth time.

"Well...no" Sabine said sadly while Ezra just facepalmed and groaned.

"Why did I agree to do this?! Oh wait you wouldn't shut up begging ME!" Ezra yelled as Sabine winced at Ezra's comment and she looked down as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I wanna learn with you. You're one of the greatest Jedi Knights and took on Sidious which most Jedi can't defeat or even cut his arms" Sabine said sadly and paled a little at Ezra's sudden change of attitude.

"Well It was BECAUSE I TRAINED HARD!" He shouted, making Sabine cower in fear at the sight of Ezra's voice as she nods fearfully.

"Enough Training. I'm done for today" He said as he started to leave as Sabine fell to the floor and starting to cry as she looked at Ezra with red puffy eyes.

"Ezra what happened to the boy I knew? The boy who always cared for his friends? The boy I loved?" Sabine asked, crying as Ezra heard this and his eyes changed to yellow before he calmed himself with the Force.

"He died the day you abandoned him in that station" He replied coldly as he was walking away and ran into Leia, who felt Ezra's anger level increased.

"Hey Ezra" Leia smiled happily and looked relived to see Ezra's not with Sabine anymore.

"Hey" He replied calming down as he bring her into a passionate kiss

"How was Training with _her_?" Leia asked calmly but with venom in her mouth as Ezra chuckled a little.

"It was ... okay" Ezra said, half lying and half truth as he sighed.

"Really? I can tell that you are stressed out by the looks on your eyes" Leia said in concern, noticing the yellow eyes.

"Yep! Sabine needs to learn obedience. She isn't listening to any of my commands and she's still flirting with me" Ezra said as Leia eyes twitched gritting her teeth in anger and jealousy.

"Next time, I will kill her if she flirts with you" Leia muttered as Ezra chuckled, kissing her cheek as she blushed deep red and nuzzled Ezra's chest.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep" Leia said grabbing Ezra's hand, dragging him to their bedroom. 

_**16 Hours later 4 AM**_

_**Ezra's first nightmare**_

_**Kanan then turned his attention back to the others, only to be horrified by the sight before him. Sabine, Kate, and Zeb were down, hopefully knocked out and not something worse. But what really scared him the most was the sight of the Imperial levitating Hera into the air. Her hands frantically reached around her throat in a futile attempt to stop the invisible force choking her.**_

 _ **"No!" Kanan yelled, facing his palms out, causing the Dark Side user to be Force pushed away. His head collided with the side of the Ghost, causing his helmet to come loose as he fell to the ground. But Kanan was no longer focused on the man, he was running over to Hera's side and was there in moments.**_

 _ **After a few seconds of coughing Hera finally able to find the words to speak. "I-I'm alright" Kanan gave a slight nod but still watched the Twi'lek woman with concerned eyes.**_

 _ **"Come on, let's get you and the others back aboard the Ghost" Kanan said, glancing over as Zeb began to come too. "Can you walk?" He asked as he helped the pilot to her feet. She gave him a nod in response. "Good, get the ship started, I will help the others"**_

 _ **Hera quickly got to the ship and disappeared inside. Kanan rushed over to Zeb and Sabine. From what he could tell Sabine and Kate were still out cold, but Zeb looked to be alright. Grabbing Sabine, he swung one of her arms over his shoulder and began to make his way to their ship, motioning for the Lasat to follow.**_

 _ **Carefully, Kanan brought Sabine up the ramp and inside the cargo holds of the ship. Gently, he placed her down onto the cold metal floor, knowing that they would have to treat her wounds once they were no longer in harm's way as well as Kate.**_

 _ **"Kanan!" Zeb called from just outside the Hangar. From what Kanan could tell, the Lasat sounded shocked, that didn't ease the Jedi's nerves, whatever startled Zeb couldn't be good.**_

 _ **"What is it? We need to get going" Kanan began to make his way out of the hangar, turquoise eyes flicking over to the slowly stirring Vader that was a little ways away.**_

 _ **"It's... It's the kid..." Zeb said, stuttering by the shock.**_

 _ **"What?" Kanan drew his attention to the Lasat. Following his gaze, Kanan's eyes landed upon the Imperial he and the others had fought, his helmet had fallen off leaving his face visible. The Jedi's eyes widened in dismay, there, before him, lying unconscious on the ground was the person he had felt hold such anger and so much hatred from. It was the person he had found to be one of their newest threats and was also once a member of their crew and his own Padawan. It was Ezra.**_

 _ **"No..." Muttered the Jedi, shocked and sadness seeming to fill his voice as he crouched down next to the boy. Lightly he brushed one of the dark hairs away from his face. Ezra's skin seemed paler then when the Kanan last saw him and around his eyes seemed to be dark shadows, almost giving the boy a haunted look.**_

 _ **Zeb came closer to the two, bending down behind the Jedi to look at the boy better. "What happened to him? What would cause him to go after us like that? We didn't do anything to him"**_

 _ **"I don't know but it's probably best if we get him out of here" Kanan quickly picked up the boy within his arms and turned back to the Lasat. "Let's get going back to the fleet"**_

 _ **With that the two quickly ran aboard the Ghost and closed the ramp behind them. Once it was shut, they felt a shift in movement from the Ghost as they took off into the air.**_

 _ **"Ow... What..." Mumbled the young mandalorian as she sat up and rubbed her now soar head. Her brown eyes soon looked around the room before finally focusing on the person Kanan was putting down against one of the side walls. Soon her eyes shot wide open as she recognized the person's familiar face.**_

 _ **"He's alive?!" Kate said shocked as Sabine looked at her crush.**_

 _ **Darkness... That's all Demise could see. His mind was fogged up but soon he began to feel slowly dissipating as he began to gradually get a sense of his surroundings. At first he thought he might be in an Imperial med bay but that was soon knocked off the list as he began to catch the sounds of the area around him. From the sound of a large engine, he guessed that he was on a ship of some sort.**_

 _ **Soon he began to hear voices. At first they were quiet and hard to make out, but slowly they began to become easier to understand.**_

 _ **"Is he ...?"**_

 _ **"I don't ... hit the Ghost ... hard."**_

 _ **A cold sensation could be felt on his forehead, Demise could only guess that it was a damp cloth. Remaining still, he tried to get the fog in his mind to dissipate and figure out what was going on. He attempted to remember what happened before he blanked out.**_

 _ **He was fighting someone... and so was his master. Faint images slowly began to form within his mind. Blurs of red and blue swirled across his thoughts. He saw his master, Vader, fighting someone. Demise tried to focus on the person and slowly the fog began to lift and he recognized the man as Kanan, his old master that he only now held hatred for. Soon everything that had happened came into focus as well. He was fighting the rest of the crew, doing what he could to keep them away from the Ghost. But something happened, he was knocked away and into the ship before he could finish them off.**_

 _ **His mind clear even further and his senses with the Force began to reconnect. Demise soon felt the presence of those who were speaking around him and within moments he recognized them. There were three around them and from what he could tell there was a fourth elsewhere on the ship, probably the cockpit.**_

 _ **Focusing back on the three talking before him, Demise focused harder on their familiar energies, recognizing them as Kanan, Sabine, Kate and Zeb, members of the Ghost crew.**_

 _ **Barely opening an eye, Demise quietly watched the trio. From what he could see they weren't entirely focused on him but rather talking to themselves. Whatever it was, it didn't seem important to him. Instead he decided to take his chance and without any warning he got up from his spot and tacked the colorful mandalorian.**_

 _ **Frantically the two fought each other, the boy was trying to land any punch he could on the girl did her best to fight him off.**_

 _ **"Kid stop!" Exclaimed Zeb as he grabbed hold of the boy within his massive hands. Demise struggled against the Lasat, doing whatever he could to get free. "Would you calm do-" The warrior was cut off as a boot stomp down onto top of his foot, causing him to lose his grip on the boys he growled in pain. "Karabast!"**_

 _ **Demise took his chance and quickly spun around, kneeing the Lasat in the stomach before force pushing him away and against one of the wall, seeming to knock the wind out of him.**_

 _ **"Ezra stop this!" Demise spun around once more, coming face to face to face with the Jedi. Angered filled eyes met those filled with concerned.**_

 _ **"Not happening." Facing his palm forward, Demise summoned Kanan's blaster into his hand and within seconds took aim and fired**_ **.**

 **Ezra woke up breathing hard and see Leia On his chest but moved her down so that he can look outside in the dark as he done it before he left. And as he did so, Ezra walked outside the Temple to see the stars and enjoyed the peaceful moment.**

"Can't get some sleep Ezra?" Leia asked behind him and put her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"I can, but I liked to see the night sky here, it reminds me sometimes when I was young" Ezra admitted as the night sky was glowing with stars.

"Well, can I join you?" Leia asked kissing him as she sat on his lap.

"Sure" He replied, smiling as they laid together for another 20 minutes until a Mandalorian came to see this. Sabine was watching and was jealous still of losing Ezra

"How come Leia always get Ezra's attention and he smiles at her. What does she has that I don't?" Sabine thought with jealously, but decided to catch his attention.

"Hey Ezra" Sabine said, making Leia jump in surprise as Ezra brought his lightsaber out and tackled the person, obviously not noticing it was the Mandalorian.

"Watch it Ezra" Sabine yelled annoyed and blushed a little when Ezra was on top of her, and he blushed as well when he noticed it and got up.

"Sorry it was my defense" Ezra said as he was now scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then. Why are you two still up? It's 4 in the morning" Sabine asked glaring at Leia who also returned the glare, but Ezra noticed it and sighed.

"Leia was just going to bed" He replied, trying to stop a fight before it to late

"I was, until this Mando came, Also Ezra's _mine,_ not _yours_ " Leia said with anger as Sabine's eyes twitched, which also led Ezra to facepalm himself.

"Really bitch? Let see if Ezra will like you after this." Sabine said, igniting her Darksaber and lashed at Leia who was surprised but Ezra deflected her attack with the Force and launched massive Force Lightings, shocking her whole body.

"SABINE WREN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST DID?! THAT'S IT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Ezra yelled as he ignited his saber but Leia held him back cause she didn't wanna see Ezra mad right now since it will possibly wake Kanan up.

"Ezra, it was also my fault. Please I started it do not fight, let it go this time, next time you can arrest her" Leia said, holding his arm as Ezra groaned but complied to his girlfriend's wish.

"Fine, it's your lucky day Sabine I am consenting with you, but don't think that I'll hesitate next time" Ezra said as Sabine nodded and left with few tears walking away from the scene.

 **Now both Ezra and Leia were about to leave, until they heard a voice that made Ezra mad.**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kanan yelled as Ezra sighed in annoyance and turned to face him.

"Kanan please, not in the morning" Ezra moaned tiredly as Leia kissed his cheek not wanting to start a fight at 4 AM.

"I saw Sabine running and crying, that's why I came. Ezra she's too dangerous for you" Kanan said as Leia growled and smirked as she let go of Ezra who then quickly kissed her cheek quickly before ignited his inquisitor lightsaber as he then realized something.

"Wait where you spying on me?!" Ezra said darkly growling at Kanan that made Leia step back in fear.

"Yes. I wanted you to be safe from the Dark Side" Kanan added making Ezra more pissed off at him.

"FORGET IT! YOU WILL NEVER GET MY TRUST AGAIN!" Ezra yelled as Kanan flinched before looking at Leia with a glare with so much anger that even Ezra has never seen before.

"YOU DID THIS!" Kanan said as Ezra stood between Leia shielding her from Kanan's view.

"THAT'S IT! YOU KNOW WHERE THIS GOING TO LEAD EZRA MAKE IT EASY!" He yelled, holding a hand to Ezra expecting him to take it which Ezra scoffed off.

"I can do this all day Kanan" Ezra said smirking as he felt Alex coming behind with a staff.

"Then you will never get re-" Kanan said and was knocked unconscious by Alex who was smirking at doing that.

"You owe me one Ezra" Alex said still smirking, but then Leia was smirking.

"Didn't you owe Ezra few times for him saving your life?" Leia asked amused as Alex groaned and pouted.

"No, it's alright" Ezra said as Alex and Leia nodded.

 **As Alex dragged Kanan away Ezra lifted Leia on his back knowing she is to tired to walk as she just yawned nuzzling Ezra back as she start to drift to sleep, then a question came up to Ezra's mind. Who sent Alex?**

 **Unknown to them, Anakin's wife was watching them from a hall and was smirking, seeing that the so called Jedi Knight is almost getting what he deserves.**

 _"_ I hope he gets exiled one day _"_ Padme said bitterly.

 _"_ Oh well, at least Ezra got support _"_ Anakin said smiling at the scene where Ezra was carrying Leia on his back

"True" Padme said smiling but turn into a concerned one.

"Will Ezra be alright now? The seeds that Sidious inserted inside him..." Padme asked concern for Ezra's safety.

"We shall see and also do not engage with Kanan. That's the way to stop Sidious' cells to get activated" Anakin said as Padme nodded and returned to their dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

****_**Ezra stood on a stone floor, red lights all around him, his body almost destroyed, and in front of him, stood a shade that smirked at his dying body.**_

 **"You may call me, Old Master"** _ **Said the shade, as he released a loud laugh.**_

 _ **The scene suddenly changed, Ezra watched as Leia dueled Sidious and had HER hand cut off, then it changed again and Ezra saw Alderaan, just before it was blasted into trillions of pieces, Ezra then heard screaming and looked around him, he then found the source of the screaming. It was Leia, writhing on the floor in agony, tears running down her face. Ezra felt sick, watching her spasm in pain. Ezra suddenly heard a voice, a young woman's voice, around his and Luke's age.**_

 **"Master, are you alright?"** _ **Asked the voice in concern as Ezra gave a bright smile.**_

 **"I'm fine, Mara"** _ **Replied his own**_

 _ **Ezra suddenly saw a figure in a dark cloak, with a mask covering their entire face, except for the eyes, which were the color of the Dark Side as he gasped at seeing himself. Finally**_ **,** _ **Ezra sees himself fighting against Luke on Mustafar, close to the magma river.**_ _ **Leia was being choked by the Force and fell to the ground the moment Luke said**_ **"Let her go Ezra"**

 **"No"** _ **Ezra whispered seeing himself choking Leia and glaring at Luke evilly.**_

 **"Now, I'm powerful enough, and you have turned her against me?!"** _ **The dark Ezra spatted in anger as he glared at Luke.**_

 **"You almost killed her in your anger!"** _ **Luke remarked and yelled at the same time with sadness.**_

 **"Join me Luke. We can rule the galaxy together! Together, we can save Leia"** _ **Dark Ezra said, making Light Ezra want to kill this version of himself.**_

 **"My loyalty is to the Rebellion, who wanna bring the Republic back to DEMOCRACY Ezra! Please let it in your head"** _ **Luke begged, making Light Ezra feel terrible.**_

 **"Then you are my enemy"** _ **He replied, making Light Ezra feel horrible. He doesn't wanna see his brother hurt or worse, dead, by his own hand.**_

 **"I will do what I must brother, in order to bring peace to the galaxy once again"** _ **Luke said as he was igniting his lightsaber.**_

 **"You will try"** _ **Dark Ezra replied as he did a flip and the battle started as Ezra watched his evil self and his duel against Luke. He never felt so guilty in his entire life.**_

 **"The emperor is evil Ezra! You know it!"** _ **Luke said, trying to make Ezra realized his truth, but his attempts weren't working.**_

 **"Well, in my point of view The Jedi are evil, Kanan was right the whole time!"** _ **Dark Ezra spat angrily as Raez watched everything from afar with a smirk.**_

 **"Then you're lost. Ezra you were supposed to** _ **fight**_ **the Sith, not join them!"** _ **Luke exclaimed as Ezra noticed the tears in his eyes during the duel between his evil self as he kept watching he saw Luke jumped on a higher point, the Light Ezra then remembered about what happened to Anakin and Ob-Wan when The Empire raised.**_

 **"I have the high ground, don't try anything stupid Ezra"** _ **Luke said in a warning tone, though, it was futile.**_

 **"You underestimated my powers Luke, bad mistake."** _ **Dark Ezra replied angrily, the light Ezra watched everything and shook his head in disgust.**_

 **"No. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BECOME THAT MONSTER!"** _ **He shouted to himself as he now saw what his dark version was about to do.**_

 **"Don't try it Ezra! This is my last warning!"** _ **Luke said, but Dark Ezra didn't listen as he jumped. He saw himself get his ankles cut, losing most of his limbs from his body, leaving his right hand only while Ezra falls near the Dark Ezra as he was angrily in pain.**_

 **"You were my brother Ezra. You said you would help us destroy the Sith not joined them. Bring Balance to the force not leave it in darkness. We took you under our wing, we embraced you as part of our family, then why? Why would you betray us?!"** _ **Luke asked, starting to cry as he remembered that day.**_

 **"I HATE YOU, YOU'LL SEE, I'LL GET MY REVENGE LUKE!"** _ **Ezra said glaring at Luke as his body started to burn and Luke took his lightsaber and left but not without one last look at his fallen brother.**_

 **"I am sorry Ezra."** _ **Luke whispered before leaving, then quickly it all changed and Ezra sees himself in a machine as a mask was put on his face. Ezra felt like he was Darth Vader but much younger.**_

 **"Lord Demise, can you hear me?"** _ **Sidious asked in an emotionless tone.**_

 **"Yes master, I can hear you."** _ **Demise said, no longer as Ezra Bridger**_ **. "Where is Leia?"** _ **He asked, not knowing what happened.**_

 **"It seems that, in your anger, you killed her."** _ **Sidious replied, still with the emotionless tone but he was smirking inside, knowing that Demise would be completely consumed by the Dark Side.**_

 **"No. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I FELT HER! I SAW HER ALIVE!"** _ **Demise said breaking his chains, and the Force was causing the machines to start failing as they were being crushed.**_

 **"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!"** _ **He exclaimed and his pain echoed through the entire galaxy. As it stopped, Ezra wakes up, nervous about his dream as he gasped for air, accidentally waking Leia up as well.**_

"Ezra. Are you alright?" Leia asked as Ezra nodded and sighs in relief that it was just a dream.

"It's getting more difficult now to sleep with these dreams, night after night..." He replied, sighing in sorrow.

 **Leia kissed Ezra on the lips and after a couple seconds hugged him, showing that she is always there for him, after all, she was his girlfriend.**

"Let's get some sleep, maybe now you'll be able to rest" She suggested, nuzzling his chest in an attempt to calm him down, which worked.

"Good idea, maybe tomorrow I'll train Mara and the First Brother with Maul and Malak" He said before the two went to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile, in a dark room**_

"I see you survived another dream Ezra Bridger, these aren't having any more effects in you apparently..." Sidious said angrily before smirking another idea, and this one was way worse than the others.

"But lets see which will be the results if your precious sister is involved. You, shall be mine, Ezra" He continued as he started laughing again, and Ezra swore he heard the voice and moved Leia closed to him for protection.

"You shall die Sidious, you will NOT, get me" Ezra said before falling asleep, unknown to him the dangers for tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile, Anakin, Padme, Maul, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Grievous, Dooku, Savage, Malak,** **Revan, Bastilla,** **Ahsoka and Alex were in a room far from where Ezra was with Leia.**

"Things are getting worse for Ezra, first Sidious inserts Sith cells in him and now Kanan and his "crew" are after him. We have to do something about it and quick!" Anakin growled, Padme placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's true, Ezra is now having more difficulties to fight it, if this keeps going, he's going to fall for the Dark Side, and somebody with very active Sith Cells are more violent and dangerous" Maul added, making everybody look in concern.

"Now, that Kanan guy, her apprentice Kate, Ezra's sister, told me that since they found him, Kanan's been spying on him endlessly, always saying that he would save him from the Dark Side, specially from you Anakin" Obi-Wan said, making everybody growl in annoyance.

"Why won't he understand? He's too stubborn" Grievous replied as he coughed, again.

"Well, and as I was saying, Kate told me that she would like to quit being his Padawan since he didn't gave her attention anymore" Obi-Wan continued, and everybody else nodded.

"I see, that's actually very disappointing from a Jedi with such potential. No Jedi can be a Jedi Knight if they don't give their Padawan the attention they need" Qui-Gon said, which made Dooku nod.

"Indeed, so, should we take his Padawan?" Dooku asked, as everybody nodded. Unknowingly for them, Yoda was behind them and heard it all.

"Made, the decision, has been. Kate, Kanan's Padawan, take we will" He said, startling everybody, but they relaxed after that (BTW, they're all part of the Jedi Counsel so don't worry).

"Then it's decided, we'll tell her tomorrow morning" Anakin said as everyone nodded and left for some sleep, though Maul and Yoda remained.

"Master Maul, disturbing you, something is?" Yoda asked the Zabrak, who looked a bit concerned.

"Yes Master Yoda, there is" He replied as Yoda nodded.

"Tell me what's disturbing you, you will, hold back, you won't" Yoda said as Maul nodded.

"A few days ago, I started to feel a hunger within the Force" The Zabrak explained, triggering Yoda's curiosity.

"A hunger? What do you mean?" Yoda questioned, and Maul took it as a cue that Yoda didn't understood.

"However, this kind of hunger, it isn't normal, there's darkness within it, it drains the Force and the life. And then, I started to have visions" Maul continued, making Yoda realize even more what he meant.

"Those visions, what did you see in them?" He asked once more, and this time, Maul got even more concerned.

"Worlds being consumed, the Force being extinguished, and all life, being drained, with only hunger, remaining" Maul finished, making Yoda wide his eyes in shock, but he remained calm and collected as always.

"Darth Nihilus' return, approaching is, train more, we must" Yoda replied as he nodded and left, soon being followed by the former Sith Lord.

 **At the morning, Ezra and Leia where meditating as they were enjoying the peace, until Ezra started to feel chills shiver down his spine, signalizing that there was a disturbance in the Force. As soon as he got up, Leia noticed that he was a bit disturbed and opened her eyes in surprise.**

"Ezra, is there anything wrong?" Leia asked in concern as Ezra glared at her with a serious and protective stare.

"Stay here, it'll be safe for you" Ezra said as he let the Force guide him, worried about that disturbance.

 **A few minute passed by and he arrived to his sister room, sensing the disturbance getting stronger. He immediately got worried about it but then he saw that the door was slightly open.**

"I hope she's okay, because the disturbance is emanating from here" He whispered to himself as he was leaning in to hear what is going on, but his answer wasn't a good one.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Kate voice said desperate as a cry of pain came after that and a growl being followed by it.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" A voice said angrily with lust, shocking Ezra.

 **He widened his eyes and then walked in to see Calvin beating up Kate and that her clothes were almost gone, only leaving her with her bra and panties. Ezra now was pissed big time.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING HERE?!" Ezra demanded, angry that Calvin is beating his sister up and not even bothering of not using swearing in front of her sister due that she learned it from Kanan, how disappointing.

"SHE REJECTED ME ON A DATE! NO ONE, AND I MEAN IT, NO ONE, REJECTS ME!" Calvin said angrily as Ezra felt the Dark Side fill in Calvin as the Padawan is now a Dark Jedi, making him sigh in sorrow.

"Padawan Starr stop this immediately. Otherwise I'll be required to used necessary force" Ezra ordered, his hand grasping on his inquisitor lightsaber in case he needs to use it.

"MAKE ME! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT, ALL YOU'VE GOT, AND GOOD LUCK, 'CAUSE I'M A BADASS!" Calvin said, his eyes glowing yellow as Kate gasped and Calvin Force Pushed his brother. He then brought out 2 lightsabers out, and as he ignited them, it was revealing a green lightsaber on one hand, and a red one on the other one.

 **Calvin leaped towards Ezra, and both blades had thrust forward. The Jedi Knight parried the Fallen Jedi's attack and spun to deliver his own blow, but Calvin caught Ezra's lightsaber between the crossed blades of his own and slid them forward. He swung his lightsabers out and around to strike at Ezra's midsection in an attempt to deal severe damage, but the Jedi flipped up and over the Dark Jedi just in time to evade. Another attack from Calvin nearly found its mark, but Ezra stopped the energy blades with his hand, shocking Calvin who stood with a shocked expression and Ezra just smirked, then the combatants stood, pressing their lightsabers against one another. Calvin snarled as his now yellow eyes glowed from the hollow cavities in his face.**

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side, puny Jedi" the Dark Jedi cried. He and Ezra both leaped backwards to face one another from opposite sides of the room. Ezra then backed off as Kate engaged her lightsaber clashing against Calvin's blade.

 **Said person sprang on the offensive again, whirling around, his lightsabers swirling in a dazzling blur of motion. Kate concentrated, trying to time her own strike just right. She skipped her blade off of Calvin's red lightsaber to distract him as Ezra destroyed the other lightsaber. Now armed with only one weapon, the Dark Jedi spun about and thrust at Ezra's chest. A circular strike from Ezra's lightsaber knocked the attack harmlessly aside. Then Calvin unleashed another volley of lightning, but Ezra managed to catch it on the blade of his lightsaber. He then maneuvered his lightsaber, returning Calvin's Force Lightnings to him, as his body started to degenerate slowly, just like Mace did with Sidious the day the Jedi were outmatched to submission.**

"Will you give up?" Kate asked hoping Calvin had smart to realize he is outmatched, it was too reckless to fight a Jedi Knight.

"NEVER!" He exclaimed, snarling as he Force pushed Kate to the wall and making Ezra growl in anger.

 **The Dark Jedi let out a cry and attacked again with his lightsaber. His anger had caused him to attack recklessly, and Ezra saw an opening. With a quick parry to Calvin's lightsaber, and a swift attack of his own, the Jedi Knight severed both of Calvin's arm and stabbed him in the chest. Calvin stood their looking angrily as his lightsaber fell to the floor and collapsed to the floor dead few seconds later, and just as it happened, Kate then ran to her brother's arms as he looked surprised but returned the hug as she started to sob.**

"What happened to you that caused Calvin to be like this... monster?" Ezra asked as Kate looked up with fear and her eyes were puffy and red.

"H-H-He tried to r-rape me" Kate said in a fear tone making Ezra look pissed at that information, but it made him confused. Calvin was actually one of the greatest Padawans of the Jedi Academy, always with a pure heart, without any bad intentions, for him to rape her, it was practically impossible for him, but then, he saw very little red particles coming out of his body, as the Sith Cells inside Ezra reacted to it, since his anger grew wider and his eyes turned yellow, but he controlled himself and now understood what happened to Calvin.

"Don't worry little sis. He won't touch you, because he is dead" Ezra said as he rocked Kate back and forth like a parent trying to calm her down which did the trick as Kate put her head on Ezra's chest. He still was serious and knew now what was the reason for Calvin to be like this: Sidious' Sith Cells. Ezra growled as he could feel Sidious' sick smirk, but then he glared at Kate, who had a confused expression.

"I thought you said it will take time before you called me sister again. Remember, you always tested me in a practice duel or assign some Form 5 and Form 6" Kate asked with hope in her eyes as Ezra pushed her head a little to show his smile.

"I forgave you the day you returned, mom and dad did it way before me. I wanted to see if you would respect my wishes and see if you passed my test for something" Ezra said as Kate understood what he meant now.

"You were testing me?" She asked in awe as the azure older brother nodded before pulling out a kyber crystal, revealing it to be an orange crystal.

"I had a vision after I forgave you. When the time was right, I would have given this kyber crystal to you and then I have also saw you become a great Jedi like our parents" He explained as Kate took the crystal in shock.

"Ezra, I must say, I'm sorry for doubting of you, you really accomplished your dream" She replied, just as Alex entered with Leia, both of them with their lightsabers ignited.

"Ezra we felt a Dark Side user in this room. Where is i-" Alex said and looked at Calvin before seeing Ezra nod in sorrow.

"I killed him" Ezra said as he explained to Alex and Leia both had a horrified looks while Alex was growing mad, but Ezra didn't told them the part that Sidious actually manipulated him, but there was something on Calvin that did not fit. He was sent to Yavin to help Bistan and the Rogue One Crew with an Imperial Assault and he wouldn't return until next week. Then how come he was here?

"That bastard! How was he hiding so well his true persona?! You can't hide secrets from the Jedi!" Alex snarled as he glared at Kate with a protective gaze, this didn't go unnoticed by the Jedi Knight as he smirked, but his gaze turned serious when he glared at Calvin's corpse.

"That's exactly what I thought. But I then saw something weird coming out from his corpse" Ezra replied, making the others glare at him in confusion.

"Something coming out of his body? What was it?" They all asked in unison. Ezra glared at them before he somehow took out the Sith Cells out of his own body.

"Wait, are those-" Leia started to ask before Ezra cut her off.

"The Sith Cells Sidious inserted in me? Yes, right now I just discovered that you can do that as well, but you must be really sensitive when it comes to use the Force, so then I managed to take them out. Now look at this" He replied as he now used his other hand and the same cells came out of Calvin's corpse, and then the cells from each other's bodies reacted to each other as they were releasing sparks of electricity against the opposite one without being affected. Leia gasped then when she realized what Ezra was trying to tell.

"Are you saying that he's been controlled by Sidious?!" She asked in fright as Kate now grew pale, remembering her encounter with the sadistic Sith Lord. Ezra nodded as Alex now started to think.

"Now it makes sense, but why would Sidious use Calvin to rape your sister? She never did a thing against you" Alex replied with a quizzical expression.

"Sidious knows well that I care a lot for her, and he also knows that, if something happened to her, it would possibly get me into a rampage, exposing me to the Dark Side" Ezra explained, making everybody nod in agreement.

"But, what if Sidious sends more of them? Who would protect Kate?" Alex asked in horror at the thought of Kate being raped, she felt her heart getting more calm whenever Alex wanted to protect her, however, both Ezra and Leia noticed this, and as they nodded to each other, two smirks grew on their faces, both Alex and Kate got nervous, because whenever those two smirk, nothing good will happen.

"Well Alex, since you're the one to talk, you'll be the one protecting her" They both replied in unison, making him blush like a tomato. Kate was slightly blushing at that, but she smiled softly at the thought of him being with her. Ezra then undid his smirk as he got serious.

"But seriously, Alex, you're the one I trust the most after Luke, that's why I'm asking you take care of her, will you do that for me?" He asked in a serious tone, which made Alex nod confidently. Ezra smiled at his friend and then he tried to hide a smirk. "Hey Alex, Leia and I will need to report this to the Jedi Counsel, can you stay here to protect Kate please?" Ezra continued, hiding his smirk as Alex sighed and nodded. As he did that, Ezra and Leia left the room and smirked, almost letting out loud laughs.

"How long do you think until it happens?" Leia asked, smiling innocently but devilishly as well.

"Two weeks or two days, it could probably happen even today" He replied, smiling for Kate and Alex, but it faded when they heard something.

"Two weeks or two days for what?" A voice said as Ezra groaned and ignited his lightsaber and turned to see Kanan glaring at them.

"Kanan when will you learn? I don't need to be saved!" Ezra spat, annoyed and he was holding Leia by his side as Kanan sighed in defeat.

"I give up, I-I just give up" He replied as Ezra looked surprised with Leia as well, but didn't back down for anything.

"God finally you understand!" Both moaned in annoyance, satisfied that this problem was over, but, it was not.

"You are far too gone. I see that, but it doesn't mean I can still save Kate from the Dark Side and from the Skywalkers" Kanan continued as Ezra turned around glaring at him once again, this time, he was pissed.

"She, is my sister, you don't have control over her" Ezra replied, glaring at Kanan who glared back, his hand on his lightsaber as Ezra reactivated his as well.

"She, is my Padawan, I have control over her as her master and I'm responsible for her" Kanan answered with anger, preparing to charge at Ezra until they heard a voice that made everybody snap out of their glare duel.

"Not anymore" The voice replied calmly, as a few shapes appeared, revealing Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Malak, Maul, Qui-Gon, Dooku, Grievous, Revan, Bastilla and Master Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, what a surprise" Leia said with a bow as Obi-Wan and the rest walked into the hall.

"Mom, dad" Ezra said as his parents nodded at him with smiles, but it faded as all eyes were on Kanan.

"We have decided to take your Padawan away from you Kanan, also, I have decided to take Kate as my Padawan from now on as well" Obi-Wan said, shocking Kanan as he looked down in disbelief.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He spat angrily as Ezra snickered, however, Kanan noticed this and his anger level was growing. "You, did this?!" He growled angrily as Ezra shook his head, showing that he didn't do a thing. But then Kate came out of her room, followed by Alex as the two were holding hands.

"I asked for a new master" She replied as she went to Ezra's side. Kanan felt now that his heart just went null.

"Why? Why would you do this?" He asked, his voice completely showed that he was broken inside.

"Cause ever since we found Ezra you haven't trained me. You always spy on him, thinking your going to save him, and you don't even realize, he doesn't needs to, but _you're_ the one who has to" She replied. Obi-Wan then put a hand on Kate's shoulder as she nodded her head.

"She's powerful in the Force. A _proper_ master is needed to complete her training, and Obi-Wan will be the one who'll train her" Revan said as he also snickered when both Kate and Alex let go of their hands blushing red deeply as Ezra smirked as well.

 _"I can't wait for payback, he'll suffer by how he teased me with Leia"_ Ezra thought, smirking at how Alex will be suffering with teasing, as Leia was smirking with him having the same idea, but immediately got serious again.

"I am so sorry Kanan" Kate said in sorrow, as she stares at Kanan who had an angry look that shows he is not happy, at all.

"Kate, we are leaving, right now" He said as he grabbed her by the shoulder harshly, enraging the Jedis.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE WE LEAVING?!" Kate spat, trying to get release from Kanan's tight grip, but failing miserably.

"I won't let you follow Ezra's path. I lost him, and I won't lose you" He replied as everyone groaned at Kanan, realizing how cruel and stupidly he was acting now. Ezra growled now, preparing for another stance as his eyes glowed yellow, showing that Kanan went too far this time.

"BIG BRO!" Kate yelled as Ezra ignited his original lightsaber. Kanan turned around and glared at Kate surprised, letting go of Kate who ran to Ezra and hid behind him as Ezra looked at Obi-Wan who nodded in response, oh how bad things are about to get with Kanan.

"KANAN JARRUS! BY THE JEDI ORDER YOU ARE BANNED AND BEING EXILED TO TATOOINE!" Ezra shouted as Kanan growled and ignited his lightsaber, pointing his blade at Kate as his eyes show a yellow glow as well. Then Kate decided to walk towards him, making Kanan's hope rise.

"You're joining me?" He asked, smiling happily as he was thinking that Kate is loyal to him, but unknowningly to him, she wanted revenge for her brother's suffering.

"No, THIS IS FOR LEAVING MY BROTHER TO DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kate shouted and kicked him in the chest and ran back to Ezra, who smiled at her but growled at her swearing, but he'll deal with it later. But then, he started to get serious and activated his inquisitor lightsaber.

 **Kanan got up and rushed at Ezra who stepped aside and brought Kanan's lightsaber to a Saber Lock as he pushed him. Then Kanan dashed towards Ezra at an amazing pace, but apparently not enough for Ezra, as in a blink he blocked the strike and gave a quick slash with one of the sides engaged only. Kanan then brought another lightsaber but when he strikes it is blocked by the other side of the saber, leaving a smirking Ezra and a shocked Kanan, as Ezra pushed him to a wall and used his Lightnings, but this time he engaged the saw mode, which made the blades spin in a circle, and when he used the Lightnings, they were all around Kanan, making it impossible for Kanan to block it. After that, Ezra dashed towards him but Kanan blocked it, and Ezra smirked again, using Force Pulse once again and pushing Kanan back. Kanan got up and launched Force Lightings, surprising everybody but Ezra knew it wasn't strong enough since he caught easily with his arms and sent it back intensively shocking Kanan. Ezra then rushed once more as Kanan got up and brought his saber into Saber Lock. This lasted for few minute until Ezra get the advantage and sliced both of Kanan's arms. Kanan fell to his knees in shock, as Yoda approached him with a disappointed glare and Ezra stood tall.**

"Fallen to the Dark Side, you have Kanan" Yoda said as Ezra activated his original saber and Kanan glare at him.

"YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" Kanan shouted angrily as Ezra scoffed

"You became one _by yourself_ Kanan, you won't be exiled to Tatooine anymore, since there are innocent lives living there, but instead, you'll be sent to Malachor, to finish your sentence" Ezra replied as he deactivated his lightsaber and knocked Kanan out.

"Well that's one Sith killed by Ezra and another knocked out, where is he going Ezra? I forgot" Leia said quietly, but still loud enough for them to listen, with surprised as Kate looked at her fallen master in disappointment and frowned.

" _ **Echuta**_ (HELL) is where he is going" Ezra said as everyone besides Leia and Alex looked surprised at Ezra's language.

"Well I've got to get my men prepare since we have to go on a mission to steal an Imperial Cruiser" Ezra said preparing to leave, but then he felt a strong grip on his arm, when he looked around he saw it was Leia who was holding his wrist.

"Can I join you?" Leia asked as Ezra glared at her, but he frowned as he remembered the last time she went with him on a Rebel Mission, and it didn't went well.

"Leia remember the last time, I don't wanna kill any Rebel Soldiers, and you know how protective I am with my stuff" Ezra said in a seductive but in a concerned tone as Leia snorted, remembering those bastards.

"They were horny alright. Besides, you acted like a Sith Lord back then" She replied amused, but Ezra still look concerned.

"Please stay, I promise I will be back soon, and I'll give you a gift if you do so" Ezra said as Leia pouted and sighed in defeat, whenever Ezra brings some gifts, it's always a good one, sometimes they're even pleasurable, as she remembered a specific toy.

"Fine." Leia said as Ezra kissed her cheek and left, though, Anakin snickered at Ezra's comment, since he knew about the gifts, he even found Leia once playing with one. He does not, want to think about it anymore, moans are haunting sometimes.

 **Right on the other side of the galaxy, Sidious was in the Death Star, watching everything that happened to Ezra a few moments ago. He frowned as he saw that Ezra was peaceful as ever.**

"Damn it! I just can't get you!" He growled in anger as he was pulling his hood so hard that it almost ripped, but then he remembered Kanan. "But I do can get your former master, it's time to rise up from the ashes, Raez" He continued, this time giving a sadistic laugh that echoed through the entire station, and sent shivers go through Ezra's spine. 

_**A Couple Of Hours Later**_

**Leia raised her orange blade, clashing against the Dark Saber as Sabine was sent flying. What happened? Well, Leia + Sabine + Ezra = Jealousy Havoc.**

"YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM!" Leia yelled in anger as Sabine glared back, with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I heard about the Skywalkers from my village. You guys could be in the Dark Side and make the same thing you did when the Empire raised!" Sabine yelled as Leia scoffed in annoyance. "I will have Ezra one way or another, and he does not, have a choice" She continued in a dark tone, making Leia scoff.

"I won't let you take him... fucking Yandere" Leia said in anger and smirked at the insult while Sabine growled in frustration, but then her glare turned even darker, her eyes glowing yellow now.

"Do you really think you can win?" Sabine said and a dark smirk was starting to appear on her lips.

"HELL YEAH, AND I WILL!" Leia replied with confidence. She then was raising her blade as she was going to her favorite form waiting for Sabine to make her move.

 **Leia and Sabine rushed to each other, now starting another blade clash. Sabine then swings her blade to Leia's stomach hopping to stab her, but Leia had faced Grievous as well before he was turned to the Light Side, and with his mechanic body, his attacks are more brutal than Anakin's. Just when Sabine managed to stab her, she thought that she finished the job, not knowing that Leia was smirking, showing no pain at all.**

"You should know this Sabine, never face someone who survived Master Grievous' attacks" Leia said, smirking at how well she was intimidating the Mandalorian.

 **Sabine looked shocked as Leia Force Pushed her to the wall knocking her out.**

"Never bet with me. Even less whenever Ezra's involved" She whispered, smirking as Ezra came in and face-palmed as he was hearing it.

"Again? Once again this mando just pops out and attacks you?" Ezra asked, seeing Sabine knocked out as Leia turned to him with an innocent glare.

"Bitch wouldn't stop asking me, and since I'm the kindhearted one, I obliged" She replied with an innocent voice, though it had a hint of sarcasm. Ezra face-palmed and sighed as he walked towards Sabine picking her up and slung across his shoulder, making Leia jealous.

 **After that, they went to medical bay to drop Sabine off as Ezra then carried Leia on his back, knowing she was fueled with jealously, and it did pleased her.**

"I always wonder if you two would get along if _that_ day didn't happened" Ezra admitted as Leia chuckled getting off Ezra's back.

"Most likely not. Everyday there would be a fight to a point that you will probably yell at us" She replied as she started kissing Ezra with passion and he spun Leia around after that making her laugh but got serious after that.

"Is he gone?" Leia asked after Ezra twirled her around looking at him, as he remembered after healing him, they dropped him off with new hands and his lightsaber but no ship was left.

"Yes. He won't be here anymore" He replied, smiling at his response in relief, but unknowingly to them, Sidious was looking for Kanan Jarrus 

_**On the other side of Galaxy**_

"EZRA! EZRA!" Kanan yelled with hate, angry against Ezra. "Ohhh hahaha Ezra, you'll see, I'll bring Kate to the Light Side one way or another, haha, and ohhhh you'll pay for what you did to all of the Jedis" He continued, this time releasing sadistic chuckles and his voice sounding insane.

 **He was now crazier than ever, always muttering curses against Ezra, and always prophesying that he'll bring Kate to the Light Side, but he stopped when he heard footsteps in the dark battleground. He then ignited his lightsaber and stood in a Soresu stance.**

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He yelled, but then he heard sadistic laughs as he was now seeing the figure.

"KANAN JARRUS!" Sidious called out with a sick grin as Kanan growled at Sidious who was still laughing.

"YOU!" Kanan replied as he charged against Sidious, who just Force pushed Kanan away. His anger was revealed as Sidious smirked, seeing his new apprentice or his pawn was ready.

"Kanan, don't be so rude, I've come, in peace" Sidious said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you here?! Did Ezra sent you to kill me here?!" He replied, reigniting his lightsaber and ready to attack.

"Kanan, Kanan, Kanan, how dumb are you? Ezra's not my superior, neither my apprentice, but indeed my enemy, just like he's yours" The Sith Lord replied with an annoyed tone first but then it turned into a mischievous one.

"What do you want?" Kanan said with a tone that said 'hurry up and talk before I kill you'.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to help you bring Kate to the Light Side" Sidious replied, and then grabbed his lightsaber from his sleeve and it revealed a purple one, which he built himself so he could trick Kanan.

"Are you, telling the truth Sidious? How do I know you're not tricking me?!" Kanan demanded once again, this time, Sidious growled in annoyance.

"Stubbornness, that's why the Jedi don't want you, you're too stubborn Kanan Jarrus, but, aside from that, your spirit is strict, you always want to do the right thing, and so do I, but the Jedi didn't let me. No, they actually betrayed me, thinking that the Dark Side is evil, but, the Light Side is the real evil, and I'll bring them back to where they belong" He replied, Kanan looked a bit more convinced, but Sidious would have to earn his trust.

"Okay Sidious, here's a deal. If I defeat you, you'll leave me alone, but if you defeat me, I'll become your apprentice. So, do we have a deal?" Kanan said as he grabbed a red lightsaber he found. Sidious smirked, before he grabbed another lightsaber, this time it showed a black color.

"Deal" Was all Sidious said.

 **Kanan then leaped toward Sidious, his blades thrust forward. The Sith Lord parried the Fallen Jedi's attack and spun to deliver his own blow. Kanan caught Sidious's lightsaber between the crossed blades of his own and slid them forward. He swung his lightsabers out and around to strike at Sidious midsection, but the Dark Lord flipped up and over the Dark Jedi just in time to evade. Another attack from Kanan almost found its mark, but Sidious stopped the energy blades with his second blade shocking Kanan. Then the combatants stood, pressing their lightsabers against one another. Kanan snarled as his now yellow eyes glowed from the hollow cavities in his face as he looked up and sighed, pushing Sidious forward and disengaged his own lightsabers and bowed in front of Sidious.**

"Master" Kanan said in defeat, recognizing he was outclassed by the Dark Lord.

"Good." Sidious replied as he was smirking. Kanan then glared at him with a serious look.

"Hence forth my apprentice, from now on, you shall be Darth Raez, the symbol of Death" Sidious said in a evil smirk as Kanan looked up with yellow eyes.

"Yes... my... master" He replied as Raez looked up with yellow eyes, showing that any remains of Kanan Jarrus has died by the hands of Raez.

 **Meanwhile, Ezra and Mara were going to try to bring Serena Jade to the Light Side, due that Mara wants her older sister to be like their father, but they ran into Obi-Wan who Mara looked happily, just then, Obi-Wan recognized the girl.**

"DADDY!" Mara said excited as she hugged Obi-Wan who looked shocked with happiness as tears scrolled from his eyes.

"Mara. I can't believe your here. I thought you were training with another Jedi in the outer rims. Look at you have grown into a woman. " Obi-Wan said with tears rolling down his eyes as Ezra smiled with a surprised look

"Thank you Father. My original master died protecting me and Ezra saved me from being captured by the empire and brought me here to the Jedi Temple." Mara replied as Obi-Wan smiled happily giving a nod to Ezra

"Master Kenobi. I didn't know that my padawan is your daughter. If I had known I would have told you right away." Ezra said as Obi-Wan looked surprised as he stared at Mara who nodded her head showing her padawan braid which had blue braids with it

"So this is you second padawan Ezra. I am actually surprised" Obi-Wan said in shocked seeing his daughter being Ezra padawan as he smirked knowing having a chance to tease him even more now

"Mara! No matter what please listen to Ezra closely and follow his order no matter what. He may be a reckless or a smart Jedi Knight, but he is also a great teacher." Obi-Wan said ignoring a hey from Ezra as Mara giggled as Obi-Wan snickered as Ezra then got serious

"I might have one more after brining Serena Jade to the light side. I don't know why she was an Emperor Hand, but I still sense good in her still. The emperor hasn't driven her fully to the darkside." Ezra said as Obi-Wan looked surprised that one of his daughter is fallen as he looked upset, but it soon faded as they heard a scream.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU JEDI LOVING TRAITORS!" A voice said yelling angrily as the trio turned to see Cody, Fives and Rex with Delta Squad dragging the Clone Commander Fox of the Red Company for Sidious Clone Troopers.

"Fox the emperor is the true traitor, just please snap out of it" Cody said trying to make Fox realize the truth, though deep inside he knew it wasn't going to work, not with such a headstrong person.

"YOUR ALL TRAITORS. THE EMPEROR WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Fox yelled as Rex slapped him as Cody turned then turned surprised to see the General and Commander standing their with a confused expression

"General Bridger, General Kenobi, Commander Jade. May I ask what are you doing in the prison rooms." Cody said saluting at them as Mara was looking at Fox with anger knowing he was the one who took Serena away from her when Serena was just a padawan protecting her

"We are here to see Serena Jade. Also Cody I have another question. How the heck did you catch Commander Fox since I knew he is the clone commander unit for Sidious." Ezra said looking at Fox as he noticed Mara glare at Fox who the said Clone Commander was uncomfortable

"He was sent with a squad to capture you sir." Fixer said snickering as Fox looked down embarrassed as Fives smirked at the stupidly of Commander Fox

"He didn't have any plans General. He just came for you thinking it will be easy to catch a Jedi Knight." Cody said snickered remembering that Fox was so dumb during the clone wars as he gave a smirk until Rex gave him a look that say **get it together**

"Take him to a cell. Began the interrogation on Commander Fox. I want information out of him as soon as possible and try to get some more information about the Death Star." Ezra ordered as the clone saluted as Fox glared at Ezra

"SIR YES SIR!" Cody said saluting as Rex and Fives grabbed Fox who was glaring at Ezra with pure hatred as he was dragged away to a cell. Just as Ezra Obi-Wan and Mara arrived at

"Well wait here let me talk to Serena." Ezra said as both Mara and Obi-Wan nodded their head in understanding

 _ **15 Minutes passed by as Mara and Obi-Wan were waiting in anxious as**_ **The door opened as Ezra walked outside smiling**

"Obi-Wan stay here for few minutes. I only need Mara right now." Ezra said as Mara went with her master as she saw Serena crying as she looked at her sister.

"Mara. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I have forced to become Sidious slave and I killed your master without mercy." Serena said looking at Mara with red puffy eyes as Mara hugged her older sister who looked at her master with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Master thank you so much. You brought my older sister back to the light side once again" Mara said with joy at her sister as Ezra nodded and let Obi-Wan in who smiled at Serena who had shock but a happy expression on her face.

"FATHER IS THAT YOU!" Serena said as Obi-Wan hugged her as Serena embraced the hugged.

"Yes it me." He replied tears in his own eyes as couple minute passed by as Serena looked at Ezra with a feeling that she has felt with her master before he died.

"I am ready to become a Jedi like my father before me...Master." Serena said as Ezra smiled as he hand Serena her lightsaber who took it and clipped it on her belt.

"Since I have three padawan my training method are different I will focus with each of my padawan for 2 hours before you have to practice yourself each day. You will show me the result that you learned the next day and I will try to improve your mistake." Ezra said as Serena nodded as Ezra then felt a new darkside enemy collapsing his hand to the floor.

"EZRA/MASTER" Obi-Wan and Serena said with worry as Mara helped her master up who was groaning in pain gasping for air.

"Master, are you alright?" Mara asked with worry with a hint of fear as Ezra was gasping for air was not a good sign for her.

"I'm fine, Mara." Ezra said but Mara didn't believe her master words.

"Master please tell us. We won't tell anyone if it a dark secret." Mara said as Ezra sighed looking at Obi-Wan with an angry look.

"I should have finished Kanan off." Ezra said as Obi-Wan realized what he meant as he widen his eyes with anger and disbelief.

"This is indeed bad news. We must inform the Jedi Council. That Sidious has taken Kanan Jarrus is now an apperantice of Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan said as Ezra nodded as Serena looked confused at the name but Mara growled at the name of Kanan Jarrus,

"Who is Kanan?" Serena asked looking at her new master as Ezra sighed, not wanting to remember it anymore but still answer.

"Kanan _was,_ my first former master, and is now a new Sith Lord, chosen by Sidious, and I have a feeling that's telling me things will only get worse" Ezra said, shocking Mara and Serena as they now have a new threat as well.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Raez and Sidious**_

"Where are we going master?" Raez asked, as Sidious just glared at him and smiled.

"You know, one of the secrets that the Sith have, and it's part of our philosophy is, knowledge is power, and only the _true_ Sith Lords don't share knowledge, it was a saying from Darth Andeddu, one of the oldest Sith Lords, and he was the first Sith Lord to transfer his soul to a holocron, though there were others that had enough knowledge to do the same thing. One of them was the creator of the rule that gave us the key to the submission of the Jedi's, the Rule Of Two, this rule consists of only two Sith Lords at a time, no more, no less, one will represent the power, and the other will crave it, and now, we'll put their souls in their bodies Lord Raez" Sidious replied, which left Raez awestruck.

"And how are we going to do that?" Raez asked once again, and this time, Sidious smirked and chuckled.

"This legend I told Darth Vader myself when he was a Jedi before the order 7425642 was put in action. Long ago, a Sith Lord had knowledge and power enough, to save people, from death, though he could save others, but couldn't save himself, since his own apprentice killed him while he was distracted, this technique, only those who were close to him knew how to use it" Sidous replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Has he transferred his soul to a holocron as well? If he did, will we use it in order to learn?" Raez asked, but this time, Sidious had his hand glowing.

"There's no need for that my apprentice, because, that Sith Lord, was Darth Plagueis, my master" He replied.

 **And just as soon as he did that,** **he found a holocron, and as he opened it, a body was appearing right in front of them and its clothes were forming as well, when the body was fully recovered, a white and red mask appeared on its face, and the figure got up and glared at the two Sith Lords while Sidious smirked and Raez stood awestruck.**

 _ **"Power, I need power!"**_ It said, and the voice indicated it as a male person, and his voice showed deep hunger, but he was speaking in an ancient power, all life around him was being drained, with the exception of Sidious and Raez.

"Darth Raez, I present to you, the most powerful Sith Lord that ever existed, Darth Nihilus. The deadliest enemy of the Bridger's Family" Sidious said as he gave a sadistic laugh, soon Raez following it. 


End file.
